The Little Voice
by AWriterThatCan'tSpell
Summary: Kyle is angry about how his life seems to be turned upside down by Fan boy every day. So when another incident gives him some one to talk to, can he let his true feelings out? Or will new feelings be uncovered? FanboyxKyle Rated T for yaoi
1. Chapter 1

"Insane... annoying, incredibly stupid... I can't stand him..." Kyle grumpled, kicking a can down the side walk.

Ok, so he had _another _bad day. And it was because of Fan boy and Chum chum and their giant bubble gum monster, but he was beginning to become used to it. Picking dried bubble gum off his spell book, he cursed his school life and those who cause its dilmas.

_Fan boy...._

So he mainly cursed Fan boy. It was so easy for things to go wrong for Kyle, and now with that insufferable boob around nothing ever goes right.

_Though it has been more interesting lately_, _and I get to pratice my magic alot more. Maybe-_

_What am I thinking?! _He thought, not paying attention where he was going , _Its blasphemy! To be handicapped with those guys. Pestering me and such!_

_Admit it, your happy to have something new around you. And your just trying to hide it._

_Am not!_

"Great..." Kyle said alot, "I'm actually agruing with myself." He kicked the can again, harder this time. Strawberry Soda Suds. Ew, who would drink something with the words 'Strawberry' and 'Suds' on it?

_Don't change the subject. You think he's cool._

_Fan boy isn't the only problem here. Chum chum is annoying too._

_He isn't the one you like._

_What do you mean like? I hate that purple and green dressed fool with a passion._

_Passion huh?_

"Enough!" He stomped on the can, feeling rather conflited and embarassed. The people on the other side of the road stared at him and he flushed. He kept walking briskly.

_Don't even go there. Passion, you know what I meant by that. I __hate __Fan boy._

_I'll believe that when I see it._

_Who are you anyway? I don't remember my mind having its own opinion._

_Does it matter? Your off subject again._

_... This has something to do with Fan boy and Chum chum..._

As he walked by the electronics store, an emegrency broadcast was flashing on the Tv screens that littered the front window. "Earlier this morning, two young boys snuck inside the mysterious labs right outside of town and released a top secret experiment with the ability to invade minds. We have been assured that it is harmless, but doesn't know how to keep its nose out of other people's business."

_I'll say._

_Thats rude._

_What do you want from me? _Kyle thought angrly.

_To help you of course. What the talking box fails to mention is that I'm selfless too. And I'm bored, I don't mind helping out people in need._

_I don't need help with anything._

_Thats hard to believe when your in complete denial._

_I am not! Why would I need help in the first place? Where are you?_

_You need help understanding you love Fan boy alittle bit more than a friend._

_... But I'm a guy. READ MY LIPS, guuuyyyyyyyyyy..._

_I don't need to read your lips when your mind is wide open. You like him, and I've seen you like him._

_Last time I checked, you were a recent find._

_Notice how your crush and his little friend were in school today? I followed them out of the lab, and attached my self to the nearest person when they got to class. Guess who was in the back looking over his spell book? Guess who had a hard time keeping his mind off a certain hyperactive Fan?_

_HE IS NOT MY CRUSH!!_

_Your not making this any easier for me._

_I don't need to make this easier for you, why are you even talking to me? _

_... I've been locked up all my life. A small tube, I don' talk often. You should be honored. Besides you could be alittle nicer, being that I'm trying to help you out._

_Why should I be nice? Your talking as if I love another MALE class mate._

_Whats wrong with liking another male?_

_ITS GAY!!_

_Whats gay?_

_Get out! Get out right now! _Kyle banged his head hard against the side of a building. He didn't care whether or not people stared. But he did hide in the nearest ally way to figure out what was going on.

_You act as if your mind is like a house. I can't just enter and leave willy nilly. Its exhausting to attach myself to some one. And I'm not all that strong right now._

_My elf your not strong! You 'attached' your self to me this morning! You should have recharged or eaten or what ever you had to do by now!_

_Well duh. Thing is, its almost sun down._

_...Yeah?_

_Lets just say that by the time the sun is gone, I'll be gone too. I need sunlight to survive, constantly. Thankfully, you haven't even been close to a shadow all day. 'cept your own of course._

_I'm so-o glad to have made __one__ thing easier for you._

_Doesn't matter. When the sun goes down, I'll be dead. Then you'll be happy and alone again. But not for long. What if Fan boy starts to get even more friendly with Chum chum?_

_Shut up._

_Not to pleasing to hear huh? Sorry._

_No, its not so pleasing to- Hey! No! Thats not what I-_

_You shouldn't be embarassed. I mean, you would make a cute couple. He seems to make you laugh._

_Not in the way YOUR thinking._

_Listen up 'wizard'. No matter what you say, I know you like him. I've been in your mind all day, you had Fan boy in your mind all day aswell. Why don't you tell him?_

_Because I don't like him... at all... I don't...I can't... He is a guy, and I treat him dirt, ok? I'll make it to where he'll hate me and everything will go back to normal. Ok?_

_You don't want normal, you want him._

_I do not!!_

_The sun is almost gone, and denial is too long to swim through. Wake up and smell the pixie dust._

Kyle didn't respond for almost a minute. He simply got up and began walking down the sidewalk again.

_And what if I really did like Fan boy? What would you say?_

He heard a small chuckle and grimaced.

_I would say be nice._

He huffed just as a door opened right in his face, slaming his cheek and knocking him to the ground.

"Oops! Sorry Kyle!"

He looked up to see Fan boy offering a hand out. (His other hand was holding a frosted frozen freezey) He was smiling.

Kyle would have turned away and got up himself. But he toke his hand and stood up.

Fan boy handed him the freezey, "Had an extra. Sorry for hitting you with the door." He smiled again. Kyle just nodded, alittle dumbfounded.

"See you at school tomorrow!" Fan boy dashed off into the street, it was to dim to see whether or not he went right or left.

_Told you._

The sun went down and Kyle was left with the freezey in his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok... Ok, calm down Kyle. You can do this..._

**RIINNNGGGG!!!!**

_Its only school..._

So after the whole 'inside voice' problem, Kyle wasn't feeling himself at all. He thought he could have shaken it off and return to normal over the weekend. And even almost blocked out the event like it never happened. But as soon as he walked through the doors of that school, his confidence washed away with Fanboy's sudden appearance.

"Hey, Kyle! My main man! Whats going on?" He slapped Kyle's back, making him jump a mile and sending his books across the floor.

"F-Fanboy! Nothing is going on!" He said on impulse. He dropped to his knees, then made it look like he was picking up the mess of papers and textbooks, "What are you doing here?"

"Learning. They make us come to school, remember?"

"Right..."

He kept his head to the floor, red with embarassement. _Calm down, calm down!_

Fanboy leaned down to help, but noticed Kyle's blushing face instead, "Dude! Your _soooo _red! Are you ok?"

Kyle looked up and locked eyes with him, which made him go even redder.

"You might have a fever." Fanboy placed his glove cooled hand on Kyle's forehead.

Kyle gasped slightly, but felt the brisk cold melt the stiffness and heat on his skin. He silently signed and leaned against the hand.

"..." He backed away from the hand, "C-c-come to think of it! I'm feeling... Very odd indeed."

Fanboy smiled, "Here, I'll take you to the nurse. She might be able to help ya." He linked this arm with Kyle's by grabbing his forearm and started pulling in towards the nurse's office, barely giving the wizard enough time to grab his bag.

Kyle glared at the ground; _This is not what I had in mind... I had a much better plan. Reforget about the voice and never speak of this again..._

Fanboy slowed down was the bell rang, "Oh well, I'll just tell Mr. Mufflin I was helping out. Think I might get a note from the nurse to back me up?" He started to laugh and talk about all good (And bad) times when they and Chum Chum went crazy with excuse notes.

Kyle started to feel weird in his stomach, all these joking around and connection, could they actually been so close?

Fanboy's voice lowered, "But, yeah. Ya know. After the fan cut up the last note and we got in trouble for Spring Break, I guess everything went back to normal."

"N-normal?" Kyle inquired.

"You went, ya know, back to being mean." Fanboy glanced at the floor, then back up, "Heres the Nurse!"

Kyle couldn't form any words as Fanboy lead him inside and explained to the disgruntled looking woman that his friend a small fever. The nurse then quickled checked his temperature with a poorly cleaned thermontor and surprised Kyle with a fever of 100.01.

"Sit down and wait, I'll call his parents."

Fanboy helped the still paused Kyle to the rickity chairs on the other side of the room and sat him down. Kyle was begining to feel more disgruntled then the nurse.

_Wait, I really am sick? I'm not nervous about Fanboy? No, I must be. Unless that inside voice was just messing with me. Maybe I'm going insane, I must be if I really do like... _

"Woah, Kyle, are you going to be ok?" Fanboy looked down at him.

He had wrapped his arms tightly around his stomach, hunched over him self and sweating up a storm, "I'm fine....Just tired.." He fell out of his chair and landed on the cold tile floor with a low thund.

"Hey! Kyle!"

_Not.... did not happened... couldn't have..._

Kyle felt so numb, he realized he was awake, but didn't feel like he had enough energy to even open his eyes. Beside that minor detail, he felt like he was walking. Walking? How? He dared a peek.

_...The ground is moving... ?_

"W.... Who is there?" Kyle spoke, sitting up slightly.

Fanboy stopped walking, "Your awake?! Awesome!" he was carrying Kyle on his back and walking down the side walk, "You won't believe what happened! You collapsed and the nurse just got up and slipped in your sweat! Pretty nasty huh? So while you both were pasted out, I shoved you in my backpack and used one of the nurse's notes to get us out of school! Do you know how heavy 2 textbooks and a body is? I left my school stuff under the football bleachers and started walking you home with you on my back! Much easier!"

Kyle, who was still hazy but coming around, sighed, "... So, hooky huh?"

"Not if I have the notes!"

Kyle was to woozy to ask if he even got it signed, "Arn't.... Arn't you going to get in trouble? With me... Its kidnapping and-"

"I'll write it on the note Goofball." Fanboy smiled, "I'd rather help a friend then learn about history anyday!"

Kyle toke a deep breathe and rested his head back down on Fanboy's shoulder.

_Friend... Thats not so bad._

_Author's Note_

Yep, another one. I got alot requests for this, so I live to serve. I'm not sure if its because either there was not enough of Fanboy in the last one that _really _made it 'romantic', or the fact that there was no actual kissing.

Basicly, I just added more Fanboy.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyle sat in his bed, looking over his wand and sighing deeply.

He was at a complete lost of words. After Fanboy had helped him in his house and into bed, Kyle had to say something. Thank you? No, to formal and expected. But it would have been better than what he asked.

_"Why are you being nice to me?"_

_"Your my friend Kyle, why not?"_

_"...I could think of a few things... and I have a feeling you know that too."_

_"...Well, what can I say Kyle? Your special to me."_

He left after that, leaving Kyle in a pensive state in which there was no possible escape. He kept playing that scene over and over in his head. Studying it intensly, looking for loop holes, trying to find some where to decode it other then what it truly was. But there was no other way to define it, Fanboy had basicly told Kyle that he was special to him.

"H-he has no idea..." Kyle hugged his pillow tightly, "How much that means to me."

He had fallen asleep right afterwards, feeling like his fever might be breaking.

He decided that he didn't care anymore whether or not it was gay, or how his family or people would think of him it they found out. Sexuality was a state of mind, after all, and he felt that founding out this way was better than finding out in some _other _way. And if his parents had a problem with it, he could ignore them. They often pester him about minor flaws he had, instead of really taking in the big picture.

He awoke to the slight creak of his door being opened, but kept his eyes shut.

"He's asleep honey. Let him rest."

"... Why his he hugging his pillow like that?"

When he heard his door being closed, he rolled over and fell back asleep.

_Author's_Note_

I made this chapter short for two reasons.

1) I wanted to get Kyle's decision about being gay across and over with. Alot of stories don't touch down on this transation and I felt that with he's kind of character he would need a chapter on his own to fully get to that point.

2) I wanted to post early because alot of the reviews wanted another chapter soon. I didn't want to leave my few readers out in the cold.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyle stumbled down the stairs for breakfast. he was alittle fuzzy, but his fever had broke during the night and he was feeling much better.

"Hey honey, you want some pourridge?" His mom was at the counter in the kitchen, "How are you feeling?"

"... Better." Kyle sat at the table, "In fact, I am feeling much better. Better than ever." He smiled politly at his mother.

She smiled back, "Glad to see your in a good mood Kyle. I hope you didn't miss a test yesterday." She placed a bowl infront of her son.

"I don't believe so." Kyle picked up a spoon and blew on it, "But even if I did, I'll be able to make it up."

"You better hope so." Said a heavy voice from behind, "You don't need anymore distractions from school. Did you fever go down?"

Kyle dad stepped out and put one hand on his forehead, checking his temperure while his other hand held a fuming coffee mug.

He leaned back away from him, "I'm fine, I promise. It was just a bad spell."

"Well, the colour is back in your face. You'll do fine." His dad nodded.

Kyle sighed slightly and finish his purridge, "One brandy please?"

"Kyle!" "Just joking."

He grabbed his bag, "See you later."

His mother was definitely right about Kyle's mood; he felt like he could fly to school as he walked briskly down the sidewalk. Letting go of his tied down feelings and feeling healthier had brought a smile to his normally unhappy face. Yes siree, the sun is shining, the birds are singing and everything is ok.

"Hey Kyle!"

"AHH!!" He jumped a mile out of his skin, only to turn around and see Chum Chum, "Oh... Its just you." He rested his hand on his chest, "You really scared me."

"Sorry 'bout that!" Chum chum smiled brightly, putting his hands behind his back, "I didn't expect to see you today. Fanboy told me you were really really sick!"

"Speaking of Fanboy, where is he? I wanted to tell him something."

"He went to school early so he could tie the ducks to the roof."

"... Ok." Kyle couldn't decide whether or not to let that get to him.

They started walking together to continue their conversation, "What do you need to tell him?"

"Just something..." Kyle flushed and grew quiet, glancing down at the sidewalk.

Chum chum only had to get one look before a knowing grin creeped over his face, "_Something...?_"

He jerked back, "Y-yes! Justsomething,-!!!"

The much smaller child pressed a gloved finger over the older's mouth, "Quiet down! I was just playing! You acted like you were planning to confess to him or something!"

Chum chum started to laugh, but Kyle just giggle nervously; _If you don't settle down, you'll catch a fever again..._

The two children stepped onto the school grounds and noticed the crowd of students around the entrance. What could possibly be happening so early in the morning?

"_Gather 'round! Gather 'round!"_ Rang a familiar voice from on top of the school.

"Fanboy?" Chum chum covered the top of his eyes to peer at the roof.

Kyle covered his own, "Oh no...."

Fanboy stood practically posed on the ledge, "Kyle! I was scared you wouldn't show!" He raised the rope that he had gripped in his hand, "Here's a little something to help you through the day buddy!"

He pulled the rope sharpily downward, letting loose about hundred ducks. two of them had a banner tied to there webbed feet proclaiming **GLAD YOUR FEELING BETTER!!**

The ducks flew dramically across the crowd and away into the distance with Fanboy's arm stretched out wide, "Cheers to good health!!"

Kyle was in slight awe at the flying foal; _He did all this... for me?_

Fanboy sat down and let his legs dangle over the side of the building, "So, what do ya think?"

"... Completely.... Completely... Idiotic." He said, as Fanboy's smile faded, he quickly retorted, "But one of the nicest things anyone could ever do for me."

Fanboy laughed full-heartedily, "No problem Buddy!"

"Yes... Thank you." Kyle muttered, grabbing his bag.

Chum chum perked up, "Hey, Fanboy! He wanted to tell you something! Remember?" He turned to the wizard.

"Really?" Fanboy questioned. he jumped down from the one-story and landed on his knees before standing up, "What is it?"

"Its, um- I.. W-wanted to.. t-tell yoo-ooouu..." Kyle stuttered. Could he really confess his feelings for another boy infront of half the school body?

"T-Thank you! Yes, Thank you! For helping me, yestereday!" He said, straightening up and coughing into his hand, "And thats all! Of it, that is..."

Fanboy cocked his head, then chuckled, "Ok then. I said your welcome already, you know."

"You did?"

"Yep!"

He blinked, then narrowed his eyes, "Well, I was too delirious! I don't remember thanking you before, is all." He then crossed his arms and pouted, turned red once again.

Before he knew it, he felt Fanboy's thin arms embrace him, "Aw, its ok. Your truly welcome Kyle!"

Kyle's flush deepened and he couldn't breathe right, let only say something. His mind reeled fast until hesitantly returned the hug, resting his head on his shoulder.

_Yes, Thank you. So very much._


	5. Chapter 5

The bus kept bouncing and jumping over every pothole and crack in the cement, which made it extremely differcult for Kyle to read his book. He sighed his annoyance and shut the book, slipping it into his bag.

"This bus is more jumpy then a trampoline, huh Kyle?!" Fanboy lifted himself over the seat infront of him and sat down next to the red head.

"I completely agree with you." He smirked.

"This thing should be padded!"

"I don't think they would go that far to make you feel at home, Fanboy."

He laughed and pushed his arm, "Hey, come on...!"

Kyle and Fanboy had become closer through out their school years together. Pass the elementary school yard, over the junior high halls, and landing in the senior year of high school. Both Fanboy and Chum chum were involved in making comic books; Fanboy writes the story and plot and Chum chum draws. (But often drove their editor insane.) And Kyle was now a professional wizard, learning new spells and desiring to be a teacher at his old school. (His form of revenge.)

Kyle was also becoming more friendlier with the other kids at school. Instead of ignoring or sarcasticly remarking to someone when they merely say hi, he says hi back. Instead of coming down on a person who asks of a favor, he tries his best to offer assistance (To the limits of his own patience, of course.) But what he truly valued most of all now was his friendship with Fanboy. Even though the 'little voice' incident had happened who knows how many years ago, and he couldn't for the life of him tell you whether it truly happened or not, he had stuck to what he had learned that day. _Just be nice._

_It was alittle hard at first, _though Kyle, _but I'm glad I changed that tiny aspect in my life. _He stole a quick glance at his now taller friend, who was laughing about something with Chum chum. _Yeah, that one tiny aspect._

The rest of that day went as usual. the first 4 periods dodging the normal jerks and flirts who even had an apparant bone to pick with the wizard, or had another ditzy crush on him that he could never fully return. Then lunch time would rear its splendid head and Kyle would be able to study and chat amongst his buddies before the last 3 periods led him back into the fray of the halls and scattered papers. At the end of the day would be a quick dash to the library and just barely making it to the buses before they left. But today had a different plan in mind...

Kyle was booking it down the hallway towards the exit on the north side of the school. There was a line at the library today. God _forbid _an easy friday, right? If he could have just remembered his broom stick, he wouldn't have to worry about the bus leaving without him.

He burst through the doors and smack dap into someone. A stronger built, more _dull _someone.

"Hey! Watch where yer goin'!" Said Boog, currently in his ump-teenth year as a senior, "You little runt! H-hey... Your that wiz kid, arn't cha?"

Kyle, who was on the ground from the force of the fall, was caught in a speechless moment. He didn't want to even be around this serial killer in training, let only in his sudden interest.

"Ya know what people have started to say 'bout cha, right? Is it true?" Boog leaned down on his knees, "The way yer cowardin', bet its true 'fter all!"

Kyle was angered deeply by that comment, "Whats true?" He inquired with the darkest glare he could muster while standing back up.

The immature adult shurged, "Just, ya know, you bein' a _faggot _'n all."

His eyes went wide and his shoulders drooped low, any look of menace was replaced with a mixture of surprise and fear, "W-what? Where did you h-hear that from?"

He smirked and turned around, "Hear of it? Don't need to, 'cause anybody with a brain can tell that anyones who hasn't had a chick yet is either, One, ugly. Or Two, _ga-ay_."

"I'm sorry, I don't speak stoned dumb ass. You'll need to wise up before you try to foul up the english language again with me."

Boog picked up the slightly shivering Kyle with one arm, "Why I odda-"

"Boog!"

The two looked over to see a familiar dash of greens, purples, oranges and yellows. They never change.

"Put him down!" Fanboy had his arms crossed sternly.

The 'stoned dumb ass' just looked at him, "... Or what?"

"Or this!" He broke out in a huge grin before moving out of Chum chum's way. He flung a red balloon at Boog that burst onto his clothing and revealed a horrid retching stink.

"Ahhh, sick man! I just got this friggin' shirt!" he tore off, dropping Kyle flat on his face before running around the corner of the school.

Kyle sat on his knee's, not bothering to look up or thanking them.

Fanboy walked over chuckling with Chum chum, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Hey dude, that toke guts. But you don't usually talk that way with anyone, not even him. We bow to your greatness!"

He looked up alittle bit the see that both boys had fallen on the ground, bowing to him like a king. It made him laugh, a small laugh, but a laugh none the least.

"You heard what he said... didn't you?" He asked them. They didn't move, "I... I mean it.

"Fanboy, does everyone at this school kno- think. Think I'm..."

Fanboy raised his head. He wasn't smiling, "... Well, there has been, rumors anyway. Just small ones..."

"More like in the paper!" Chum chum informed, "Everyne is talking about it! Even Mr. Mufflin!"

"Chum chum!"

"Its ok Fan. I rather hear whats really going on then a white lie right now." Kyle slumped back down and covered his face, sighing, "Thats just great.."

Chum chum patted his back, "I think their is a simple solution to this!"

"Where am I going to get a cyanide pill on a friday?"

"Not that!" He was stunned by what Kyle had said enough to have to have Fanboy continue for him.

"I think Chum means is that we should get you a girlfriend. And maybe we should tone it down when it comes." He chuckled loudy, "To, you know, the suicide comments."

Kyle was speechless. What could he say? Guys, the rumors are true, so don't even try? "....I- er, I'm not s-sure if-if..." The look on the other's faces were too much to say no too, "...I guess..."

_Author's_Note_

Ok, I had to fast forward this. I felt like it would be good build up for Kyle's feelings for Fanboy. They are in their senior year of highschool. Kyle is still in love with his friend and won't date because of this. And apparantly people are now suspension...


	6. Chapter 6

Kyle sat at his desk in the middle of 4th period. He was in the front, 5th row and studing to the best of his ability, (Which _happened_ to be his best ability) when a small knock on the door, which he was sure that only he could hear because he was so close, brought his attention.

Fanboy was in the door's window, waving for him to come outside.

"Ok class, pay close attention to this graph and copy it down." Said the teacher as she pointed to a pointlessly long graph on the blackboard, "This will be on the test."

Kyle turned back to the window and flew his hand down as if to gesture to 'come back later'.

Fanboy wouldn't have it.

The next 5 minutes would include irriatated but funny faces, bubble gum popping, and strange hats until Kyle launched his hand foreward, "Ms. Brown, I _need _to go to the bathroom. _Right now._"

As soon as he was outside, he glared at Fanboy, "Do you realize that this test is worth 5% of my semester grade?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but get this!" Fanboy flew his hands in the air, "I think I found you the perfect gal!"

".... _Oh goodie_..." Kyle muttered.

He proceded to grab his hand and drag him off to meet this mysterious girl.

_Can't you see that I truly don't wish to do this? _Kyle thought. _I thought we... we had our own special friendship. If we can't be what I want, lets just be friends. _Kyle lowered his head and shut his eyes tight, _But don't sell me off to some chick thinking your helping me!_

"**No**."

"Huh?"

Kyle jerked his hand back and toke several steps away, "I dont... I can't do this. I won't."

Fanboy looked slightly distant, "Wha- why not? You said it was a great-"

"Can't you tell that I couldn't say anything else?" He glared at him once more, "Can't you tell _anything_ about me anymore?"

"What are you... talking about Kyle?" Fanboy walked towards him, "Of course I can tell-"

"No you can't. Its different now! Remember back in grade school? You seemed to really.. really know me."

Fanboy narrowed his eyes in concenation, "_Is what people saying about you true Kyle_?"

Kyle gripped the front of his shirt, his eyes widening to twice their normal size.

"I mean it Kyle, are you really... are you a- ya know... a-"

"A what?!" Kyle lost it, "A faggot?! A fruitloop?! Dress wearing, man-purse sporting faggoty anne?! Yes! I'm a fucking fruit!" He was crying now.

"Hey, hey! Calm down! Its ok, its ok!" Fanboy toke hold of Kyle's shoulders, "I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to, I promise."

He was sobbing, but resisted the sudden urge to rest his aching head into his friend's shoulder, "No... I don't think it will be ok Fan.."

"Why not? I can honestly say that I would never care whether or not your gay." Fanboy smiled sweetly, tilting his head towards Kyle.

"Because... Because I-I like you. I really like you Fanboy." _There! _Kyle thought, _I said it! _Fanboy wasn't making any sounds, which forced Kyle to look up at him. He was making a confused, twisted face that didn't show any signs of what Kyle's fantasies had led him to wish for.

He toke his hands off Kyle and rubbed the back of his head, "Kyle... I.. I don't think I can-... put it in words-"

"Shut up." Kyle wiped his face free of tears.

Fanboy was speechless, he let his hand fall.

"Shut up. I don't want to hear it. I know what your going to say and I don't want to hear it."

"But Kyle, I-"

"I didn't expect for you to like me back, so I don't need any explainations." Kyle turned around and started back to his class, "If you don't want to see me anymore. I understand that too.

"Bye."

Kyle walked calmy, his head towards the ground. Fanboy still couldn't find the right words.

_Author's_Note_

Don't count your chickens before they hatch, this is just a taste of whats will come.

Basicly, I toke a tub of drama lard and poured it on my keyboard to type this chapter. You like?

Oh! And I'm telling Kyle's mom that he cursed! Bad Kyle! Bad!


	7. Chapter 6 Epilogue

Fanboy's P.O.V

Fanboy trudged down the hallway, thinking about how bad he messed up. He knew the bell for the next period was about to ring, but he was just going to skip the last periods and head back to his home. He wasn't in the mood for learning at the moment.

Suddenly, he felt someone latch their arms tightly around his shoulders,"Fanboy! Is he here?! Do you think he'll recognize me in this?!"

He turned to see Chum chum in a silky orange and yellow hemmed dress with his hair pulled back in an impossibly small ponytail, twirling the hem around like a curtain, "What do you think? Kyle won't tell? We should have thought about how all the girls in this school hate us before trying to help Kyle get a date!"

"It looks good Chum, but you can forget about it." Fanboy sighed and sat on the broken water fountain, "Kyle is not going along anymore."

Chum chum noticed his friend's depressed look, "w-what happened?"

"I... I messed up Chum chum." Fanboy's eyes watered, "I messed up bad." He let his head fall.

Chum chum blinked, "What do you mean 'messed up'? Fanboy?"

"You think... by just assuming that Kyle had to be straight was wrong?" he looked up at him.

The younger teen gave a blank face, "Kyle doesn't like girls?"

"No, he likes me." Fanboy looked back down, "And I didn't know... I thought if I couldn't love him, let him... Let him find someone who could. You know? But, I made him cry. I made him hate me."

Chum chum was silent, but rubbed the top of his friend's head and smiled, "Your a good friend Fanboy, you just need to show him how sorry you are. He'll understand, I'm sure."

"How?"

"In your own special way."

_Author's_Note_

*Tearing up at the computer, suddenly sees you* What the crap are _you _doing here?! *Hears you snicker* I'm not crying! I'm sweating out my eyes! Get out! _Get out NOW!! _*Chunks coffee mug at you and slams the door*


	8. Chapter 7

Kyle didn't show up at the high school until thursday that week. He's mom had to come with him to the attendance office just to excuse the absences. She claimed them all as him being sick, but she was giving him sideways glares that suggested that it was a lie. Still, they excused the absences and let Kyle go to his classes for the day. I couldn't put down the right words on how relieved he was just to get away from his mother for the day.

He tumbled down to the restrooms before the first bell and wet his face. What had he done during his days of vacation? He went home and broke into the liquor cabinet. He was usually smarter than this, but he desprately wanted not to feel anything that night, less it lead to more drastic measures. One swig and, due to his weak immunity, he was already drunk.

His parents came home to see him on the couch, assuming he was alseep because the bottle had rolled under the couch. Kyle's mom got mad at his father because he had left the liquor cabinet open, how irresponsible. The next day, Kyle had such a bad headache (His guise for his hangover) and slept in his bed until his mom found the bottle. Needless to say, he is grounded for drinking up all the brandy.

Now back in school, he just wanted to avoid Fanboy at all costs. He knew how to keep a poker face, and had faith in his ability not to burst out crying in public. The problem was he didn't want to see _Fanboy _avoid him. The whole thing had left his stomach churning and turning, and he felt like he would lose his lunch if he even glanced at Fanboy and seeing him duck out of his view. He wanted him to disappear from his radar, and even though his whim was selfish and hypocitical, his decision was set in stone. It was going to take alot to change his newly set ways after what had happened.

Why did it feel like something else was going to happen though?

Kyle had settled into 1st period class, english, and was copying notes from his neighbor when he heard slight 'Ew's and 'Aww's from behind him. He ignored this at first until the neighbor poked his shoulder.

"What?"

"Look." She giggled.

He turned half heartedly to see other kids crowding around the wide windows. He then turned back to her, "So? I don't care if Mr. Mufflin crashed into another car. He does it twice a week, the old bag..."

"You missed it, go up and look."

He sighed and walked up, some of the kids backed away from him with strange smirks on their faces. Other looked at him with adoring eyes and hands held to their chests. (Mostly girls) This made him truly think something was up as he pressed his eyes to the glass.

_Oh good god... _Kyle thought.

Low and behold, it had something to do with the green daredevil himself.

Fanboy had apparantly tried to write a note in flowers, but it seemed that he ran out. On the second floor, it was clear what he was trying to say in plain gabage, dead flowers, and other junk making up the poorly made up words.

Dear Kyle,

I'm sorry!

-Love Fanboy

P.s.

Sorry about the dead flowers! I swear! They were alive when I got them!

The writer himself was waving his hands wildly and shouting, even though no one could hear him through the glass.

Kyle turned his back to the window, breathing heavily and blabbing out little things that didn't make any sense to the kids around him laughing.

"H-he's sorry?! But-but-but he drove me to drink and-and-and the headache was horrid! Bloody freak left dead flowers and t-trash and-... What B-Boog said!!! Boog said it!! Now he's the faggot?!"

"Watch your mouth young man." The teacher said, "You have five minutes."

"Five m-minutes? Five minutes for what?" Kyle stuttered, pulling at the front of his shirt.

"To finish off this cute scene outside. You get a 100 on your next test if you kiss him." The teacher swooned at the thought, pressing her palms together.

Somebody shouted, "Gag me with a spoon!" And 3 boys in the back started throwing paper balls at him. He rushed out of the class, beet red from a mixture of both embarassment and anger.

When he made it down to the side yard, he was panting so hard he had to lean down on his knees, "What... are... you doing...?!" He gasped erraticly.

"Just trying to get the words out this time!"

"Huh?" Kyle looked up utterly confused.

"The other day, I didn't know how to put it. Remember back in grade school? I told you you were special to me?" Fanboy threw his arms out, "You still are! So I have decided!" He pinted a finger to the air, "I will become...! Your _boyfriend_!"

Kyle was speechless, what could he say? A week ago he would have agreed and sealed the deal with a kiss on the cheek. But now?

_What on earth is he trying to pull?! First he denies me and now he wants to be my-my..._

"What makes you think you can be?!" Kyle shouted, cracking his voice.

"Because you love me." Fanboy cocked his head.

Kyle grunted and glared up at the window, seeing all the other kids staring down at him made him red with anger. He looked back at Fanboy, grabbed his collar, and dragged him inside the school, where he let go of him as soon as they was inside the doors.

"Your an idiot!"

"Does that mean you forgive me?"

"No!" Kyle balled his fists, "I w-won't!"

Fanboy's smile drooped, "But...but why?!"

He flushed and rubbed the side of his arm, "..I-i don't know! But not now!"

"Soon?" Fanboy leaned his face down into his.

Kyle got a full look of Fanboy's sweetest, most earnest smile. All for himself.

".... Yeah... Soon."

_Author's_Note_

Sounds like the last chapter? ITS NOT!! I decided that, since I have fun writing this and people give reveiws saying how much they love it, I'm keeping it up for a while. And to think, I was just going to keep this a one-shot.

Ok, clear to see that Kyle has some issues from the early chapter, but he's getting there! They grow up so fast!

If you have noticed that I have made any mini stories to my old Maxwell Falls story, its because I have been busy with this story. I'm not sure how I would rewtire stories for it. So since I'm busy, if anyone is up to the challege of using my characters Maxwell and Monica for a story, go ahead. All I ask is that you don't claim them for your own, I have some friends who would be willing to disagree with any one who does so.


	9. Chapter 8

So, things were finally settling down for Kyle, well _sorta_...

Fanboy's preformance out on the side yard (In which Janitor Poopatine wasn't happy at all about cleaning up) tested each and every friend/partnership Kyle ever had. Most of the male population did the obvious; either made fun of him or acted akward around him, and most of the female population did the obvious; openly supported him and started hanging around him in hopes of his friendship. (After all, isn't it a girl's dream to have a gay friend?)

Of course, its not like this was true about everything, but it was the only thing the confused teen had to go on for now. The teachers, used to things like this in real life, didn't pay much attention because of their experience. For this, Kyle thanked his lucky stars, he didn't need anymore pressure than what he had on him now.

This new turn of events, mixed with his school work, left him more tired at the end of the day than usual. But compared to what Fanboy does now, he might as well be the walking _dead_.

Example 1;

While reading over his spellbook in the library during his off period, Kyle was showered with little pink heart confetti. He looked up to see Fanboy sitting on the bookshelf with an empty bag, "Can I be your boyfriend now?"

"No!"

Example 2;

During gym, Kyle was being attacked by dodgeballs during the week's game, and Fanboy thought it would be heroic to spray the whole other team down with the fire hose. Kyle was laughing at the scene when he slipped and twisted his ankle. Fanboy picked him up (Bridal style) and walked him down to the nurse.

"So... Can I be you boyfriend now?"

"No... Ow!"

Example 3;

Last week, Kyle was bombarded by love letters in his locker, each proclaiming bad poetry and misspelled words, all ending in the question, 'Can I be your boyfriend now?'

"_NO!!_" Kyle screamed into the ceiling as giggling peers avoided him in the halls.

It was one thing to be rediculed by the school for being gay. Thats bareable atleast. But the be followed, more or less _stalked _by your best friend was another!

_And makes it almost impossible to study for geometry..._Thought Kyle as he toke out yet another page of notes and crumbled them up to rewrite them. _I can't think straight half the time, always checking to make sure if Fanboy isn't around the corner or what not. Doing the most stupidest things to make me like him...._

He sighed deeply, _he should know he doesn't have to do that. All he has to do is..._

_Is what?_

_Sure, he made me cry. I really thought he was going to stop being my friend after what happened in the hallway. He drove me to drink for crying out loud, but... He really whats me to forgive him. In a way, I guess I already have. Then why don't I give him the chance? He shouldn't have to do one more thing for me. He really shouldn't at all. But..._

A knock at the class door made him and half of the class look up. In the window, he could see a sign in the window saying, "**I LOVE YOU KYLE! LOVE FANBOY**."

Kyle smiled weakly, and waved back once Fanboy had toke the sign down and waved at him.

_But I just love the little things he does for me._

_Author's_Note_

Yep, Kyle is now playing 'Hard-To-Get'. This one chapter was more for me than anyone, sorry, I just love yaoi when one guy is doing this. XDD

Also, I went through my older chapters and thought I might have left somethings out. if anyone has any questions, then please leave a question in the review pages. Hopefully if I get enough questions, I can make a sorta 'talk show' side story where I ask the questions to the characters in The Little Voice. Just an idea though, completely up to my readers.


	10. Chapter 9

In the day in the life of a wizard, things were never meant to average anyway.

With the constant mockings of disbelievers who call his kind the 'anti-christ' trigger and the non-stop studing up on spells so nothing can go horribly wrong, plus adding on to the pressures of the normal teenager, it would be easy to see how personal things like relationships can get swept under the bus.

But now that the important tests were over with, the college applications had come back, and graduation around the corner, it was now smooth sailing from here on out. Fanboy and Chum chum were going to an art school,where they were trying to get a two person dorm not far from the town's main street. Kyle, on the other hand, was going to a college that required him to learn how to _teleport_ to and fro a great distance just to get to his classes. He refused to move out of the country and get a dorm, much to his dad's dimay, after what he had promised to Fanboy.

He intended to keep such a promise, and planned something special to this matter that neither did away with his pride nor lagged on said promise. How he was going to _ask, _how ever, was going to be alittle differcult.

Doesn't mean he wasn't going to try.

"Fanboy!" Kyle called out, chasing after him and Chum chum before they drove off in his busted up, topless Jeep, "I -I... what are you doing?"

"_Preparing!_" Fanboy said dramticly. He and his friend where covered head to toe with pockets, sling bags, and tool belts filled with art supplies, "We're getting ready to start prefecting our comic before we start publishing!"

"You look like a dirty canvas." Kyle said with a blankface, "...Not a good insult?"

"Not in the least!" Chum chum smiled brightly. In his junior high years he had become a well-rounded artist, and prayed to get into the nearby art school ever since.

Kyle chuckled, "Ok, then... I just .. n-need to get to my point, don't I? Before everything is set in stone?"

They nodded.

He coughed into his hand, "C-can I speak to you in.. private Fanboy?"

"I guess. That ok Chum?"

"Sure!" He bounced inside the Jeep, "Don't take long!"

Kyle thanked him and walked alittle ways off with Fanboy.

"So are we boyfriends now?"

"No!" Kyle said on instinct, "....B-but! I was wondering something... I was thinking, I really want to..to..."

Fanboy cocked his his head to get a better view of his friend's face, "To....? Be my boyfriend!?"

"... I want to _try_." Kyle said, looking up with a serious face, "I was thinking, I will atleast give you a _chance. _To see if you would be any good at it." He kept blabbing on, trying to act as if it was some kind of business partnership then a relationship, but when he realized that Fanboy was making a face that could barely contain its excitment.

"...W-what? _What?!_" Kyle asked, suddenly losing his cool and blushing as red as his hair.

Fanboy pounded his fists in the air, "_WOOOO HOOOO!!_ _I WON'T LET YOU DOWN KYLE!"_

He hugged the shocked wizard tightly, "I promise to be the best boyfriend ever!"

Kyle could barely breathe, and was surprised on how strong he had become over the years. He sighed and rested his head in the crook of his neck, "I know."

They haven't been on any dates, they haven't held hands in public, they haven't even had their first kiss yet. But something told them this was the right path to take.

_Author's_Note_

Yeah, and that something is me. _

As you propably can't tell, and I'll give you tiny spoiler, Fanboy hasn't thought about what Chum chum would think about living without his main amigo...


	11. Chapter 10

Kyle walked around his room, checking on things as they magicly floated into boxes and little carriers. Packing was a pain, but knowing your moving out of the house that you grew up in and were familiar with was even more painful. At one point, he thought about putting everything back and calling off living with Fanboy all together. But then he thought about the new step they were taking, and proving to himself and his other that he could be just as good a boyfriend as he was.

Then, as he was packing his textbooks, a thought sudden burst in his mind that he hadn't thought of before. He was thinking just on how much time they were going to have together, and he had thought nothing on how much time they were going to have _alone _together.

He flushed a deep red and sat down on the bed. So many new questions were going through his head now. _Now that we're going to live together, will we actually... do romanctic stuff? Is all the mushy junk I see in the movies true? Is Fanboy even like that? Oh my god, what if we actually..? Ah! No no no no! _Kyle shoke his head and held his pillow in a vice grip. He couldn't even touch on the subject, let alone do the things he was thinking.

His head began to spin sickily fast and he got up to open his window when his mom burst into the room.

She looked frantic, but paused to take in all the flying around objects and boxes. She put her hands out, "I knew it! Your actually moving out? But-but! Your still in high school and-"

"Mom! Mom, its ok! I mean, yeah, I moving out. But Its not like I'm moving out of your life or anything-"

Furious tears were streaming down her face, "I know that, its just-... Your my baby Kyle! I'm going to miss you being around!" She locked him a grip tighter than anything Kyle had put his pillow through.

"Your so young!"

"I'm 18 now..."

"It flew by so fast!"

"Easy for you to say..."

"You'll remember to call right?"

"Call _and _wright. Don't lose your vocab just because I'm moving..."

His mom toke a step back, but didn't let go, "Gosh..." She sniffed, "Can I atleast ask where your going off to?"

"I'm moving in with Fanboy... I hope. I mean, he was going to share a dorm with Chum chum, but he changed plans." He explained.

His mother's arms fell, "Really? Those two have been together since... Forever really. Did they have some kind of fight? Or is the little chubby one moving away? What was his name again..."

While his mother pondered the question, another thought rolled into his head quietly, _How ever was Fanboy going to take it, being away from Chum chum?_

He sat on his bed again, "Wow... I hadn't thought of that... It would break his heart, wouldn't it?"

"Highschool graduaton will do that to you honey." She cooed, "Thoughts blow in the wind that you wouldn't think of until they rear their ugly head. You'll need to be alert on that." She warned before sitting down next to him, "But why Fanboy?"

"Hmm?"

"Well... Its just that you used to complain about him all the time. I recall you coming home one time so frustated you melted the toaster when it startled you. And now your moving in with him?"

Kyle looked away, staring off into space with a small smile, "Yeah... That was so long ago. How can you even remember?"

His mom got a weird look on her face, then chuckled, "I knew it."

He turned back, "What?"

"Nothing. Just promise me you'll be safe?"

"....Yeah, ok. I promise."

She stood back up and made her out the door, "Oh, F.Y.I, Don't forget to pack underwear."

"**OK MOM!**" Kyle slammed the door.

He paused for a moment before resting his head on the cool plaster of the door, ".... She _so _knows...."

He felt a vibration in his pocket and reached for his phone, answering it released a frantic Fanboy on the other line, "Kyle! Kyle! I don't know what to do!"

"F-fan? How did you get my number? Whats wrong?"

"I don't know how I could live without Chum chum! I don't even remember what it was like without him! Kyle, what do I do?! I really want to live with you but I don't want to be away from him!"

Kyle cooed and hushed him, "I know, I just thought of that too. I was about to call-"

"So I was thinking, may_beee_. I don't know, prehaps... Chumchumcanlivewithus?!" He asked super fast.

Kyle didn't even need to think, "Well... I wouldn't want you to depressed..."

"Yeah! And I'll take real good care of him and feed him every day, plus walks!

"... Like a pet, huh?"

"Did I mention he's house trained?"

He burst out laughing at the last comment. Even though he was sure this was not going to end well for him, he was not doing this only for Fanboy, but for the fact that he wasn't sure if he could handle what _alone time _would offer. And with Chum chum around, the chances of them being completely along deminished quite a bit.

"I would do anything to make you happier Fanboy." He said, without fully realizing its deeper meaning.

There was a small pause on the other end of the line, "Uh, thanks Kyle." Said a bashful voice.

He bit his lip hard, but mustered up a slight, "Y-your welcome..."

_Author's_Note_

One of the hardest chapters to keep focused on and to think up. Normally, I just came up with something on the spot and roll with it. But with this one, I actually had to THINK. What horror...

Finally, the kids are leaving the nest. Let the wild rumpas start!


	12. Chapter 11

Kyle sat on the corner closest to his old house, polishing his wand outside so he could see the clean sheen in the sun light as he waited for his friends beat up jeep to come swerving down the road.

_**POOF!**_

The sound was simultaneously followed by a puff of smoke and a fimiliar face appeared for the first time in a while. Scrivener Elf.

"Hey, heard you were an adult now. Congratulations." He said smoothly.

"If your looking for a drinking buddy, the legal drinking age is 21."

"Didn't stop you a few months ago."

Kyle's head jerked, "How'd you learn of that!?"

The elf floated sitting indian style, "Your mom and I talk every now and then. More than what we do now anyway. Whens the last time I saw you? Was it before you became a fish?"

He rolled his eyes, "I have been busy, and so have you. Its only natural we would have forgotten about each other."

"Hey, hey, hey. I didn't _forget _you. I went pro in my dancing, thats all."

"I wouldn't care if you forgot about me anyway, so there's no need for an excuse Scrivener Elf. I know for a fact I haven't thought about you until now."

"Thats harsh..." He rested his head on his knuckle, "Guess what else your mom told me?"

"Thats harsh." Kyle repeated, aiming his wand at the elf, "Shut your trap."

"She said your moving in with your old nemesis. What was his name, FanTran?"

He sneered and shot a spark at him, the elf dodged it and laughed, "I knew it! Your in love with him!"

"His name is _Fanboy, _drawf!" Kyle retorted.

Scrivener Elf gave a loud snicker, doing a sitting backflip in the air, "I knew you didn't have a hairy heart! So, how'd you make him fall for ya? Did you kiss him already?"

"Shouldn't you be making a fool out of yourself at that silly class of yours?" Kyle was sure he was going to make fun of his homosexuality, but so far the elf had only made fun of the fact he was smutten.

Scrivener smiled smuggly, "Come on, atleast tell me you've told him."

He bit his lip sharply, ignoring the sudden metallic taste of blood that came with the action.

"... You haven't?"

"Well, not excatly... I've told him I really like him!" Kyle pressed on, "Thats the same thing!...Right?"

"You and I both know that answer." Scrivener tilted his head, "You know, I think if you _really _told him how you _actually _feel, you yourself would feel a whole lot better. No matter how he reacts."

"...You talk as if anyone has loved you before." He scoffed, crossing his arms.

The elf smiled and out his hand on his should, "Now thats the Kyle I know."

A small beeping sound came from his ragged belt and he cursed, "Sorry, gotta go. Massage appointment!" And with that, he disappeared.

Kyle growled and kicked at the ground, "What does that flying goof know anyway."

Ok, so he _knew _that if he was to really start dating Fanboy, he was going to have to say those words. Not just say them, _mean _them. He could do that, he loves Fanboy. Even after waiting for so long, after the scene in the hallway, the drinking, the embarassment of having his sexuality broadcasted out to his school, that was just Fanboy's way of him that he was sorry and wanted to make it up to him. He wanted to be his boyfriend, and Kyle had been wanting that secretly since elementary school.

But this new thought scared him. Actually being in a commited relationship with Fanboy, was it going to be good enough for him? What if he did something wrong? No, he wouldn't, would he?

"AGH!" he grunted, shrinking to his knees and holding his head, "Why does everything need to be so _friggin' dramatic!?_" he screamed, "Why can't I just _friggin' _say '_I LOVE YOU FANBOY'?!?!_"

"You do?!"

"...Oh shi-" Kyle was cut off by Fanboy glomping his back and falling to the ground with him in his arms.

"Thats so great! I love you too!" He rolled around on the grassy lawn until Chum chum jumped on top of the two aswell. "Group hug!"

Kyle was heated bright red with anger and embarassentment for the millionth time in his life, "I suppose I deserved this for losing it on the sidewalk."

"We love you Kyle!"

"SHUDDUP!"

_Author's_Note_

A wanted to take a break, without stopping the typing flow. And when I remember Scrivener Elf, I thought it would be good to go alittle off topic and have him appear.

A nice break with out actually leaving. Its like... eating strawberries on a diet. Its still sweet, but its a healthy fruit... veggie... food thing.


	13. Chapter 12

By the sudden shaking movement of his red hair, Kyle jerked away from Fanboy's grasp, "_When _are you going to stop doing that?!"

"I can't help it Kyle!" Fanboy rubbed his chin on the top of his head once more, "Ever since that last group hug, I can't take my hands off ya!"

He flushed and threw his spell book at him, "Watch your words!"

The book slamed against his face, then sighed, "We have been through this, Don't throw me around!"

"Sorry Necronomion, but in all fairness, _HE STARTED IT!_"

"And I'll finish it!"

Kyle growled at his replacement mom and returned to his box, "The only good thing you've done for me all day is taught me how to reach my old room through the box!"

The spellbook floated up from the fallen Fanboy, "Its a dandy spell, don't complain or I won't open next time you shrink yourself."

He huffed and thrusted his hands into the box, and his mother greeted him on the other side with a small stack of books, "That should be the last of them Kyle!"

"Thanks for helping me." He said, "I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Sure. Oh, I gotta go! The roast is burning!" With this, the box's tabs shut by themselves and reopened, to reveal once more a plain empty box.

Kyle sorted through the small collection of books and discovered they were his old diaries. How long ago did he stop writing in them? Right after junior high, he thought.

Feeling nostagic, he plopped down next to the wall of the two bedroom apartment (they had yet to find a cheap couch or chair) and began to relive the old days as a student.

_April 1st 2009_

_Curses, curses, curses! My wand broke yet again! What is with these flimsy wands anyway? I didn't break it... this time, I admit. It was the dreadful Fanboy and his friend Chum Chum! They toke my wand and were using it as... as..._

_A Back scratcher.... THE HORROR!!_

Kyle chuckled at himself for thinking that was the worst thing they could have ever done.

_December 1, 2010_

_A year ago today, I was complaining about Fanboy. I know, I checked. And now, I'm calling MY self the fool. How else could I fall for someone like him?_

Aw, Kyle thought, This must be close to the time when he realized his affections.

_But not so long ago, a week ago infact, I was visited by something that made me realize it atleast. I already talked about it, and I'm trying to forget about the voice actually._

He paused, "Huh? I thought I had made it up!"

Ignoring Fanboy and Chum chum's glances and he screached through the old book's pages for the date.

_March 25, 2010_

_I'm not carzy, I'm not crazy, I can't be!_

_I was just walking down the sidewalk when something started talking to me. IT WASN'T THERE!!! Claiming to be in my mind, witinessing something about me liking Fanboy. And then, and then it wouldn't talk again! I kept calling for it to, like a lost kitty! It said that it would have died without sunlight, it must have.... It also said something about... being nicer._

Kyle's eyes widen and he tossed the book off, It really blinking happened? _It actually mother blinking happened?!_

"I must be a loony!" He gasped, staring at the book.

"Don't worry about that, it just makes you one of us."

"...h-huh?" Kyle, who had gripped his head, looked over at the other two.

Fanboy sat back up on his knees, "I said, don't worry about being a loon. It just makes you one of us!" He smiled brightly.

"Yeah!" Chum chum slid over whatever they were looking at, "We're a trio now, arn't we?"

"You said it my main man!" They high-fived.

"Fanboy! Do you remember, long ago, in grade school, when you and Chum went to those old labs outside of town? and ... _r_-_releasing _something?"

He rubbed his chin, "Hmmm...I'm not sure...."

Kyle ran over and gripped his sides, "Try to remember, my sanity is at stake!"

Fanboy pressed his hands to the side of Kyle's face, "Calm down buddy, its ok! You mean the one abandoned right outside of town?"

He nodded tearfully.

"I ... might have... I really can't remember at this point. hey Chum, have we?"

Chum chum shurgged, "We've been all over, under, and above this town. But I can't remember if we have ever been there."

"Well, then that leaves only one opinion!" Fanboy declared, "To the abandoned labs!"

_Author's_Note_

I basicly scramping up any plot I can milk from this stoy now, if you haven't guessed. The show must go on.

If anyone remembers the first chapter, then you'll under stand what Kyle means in his diaries. I didn't want people to forget about why the story is actually _called _The Little Voice.


	14. Chapter 13

_Its over so bright... _Thought the silence in the tube, _And there's is no one to talk to. The people, they never hear me. No matter how loud I think, and no matter how hard I try to attach myself, I never can get the people to notice me._

The silence shoke the glass tube again, thinking as loud as it could, _OUT! LET ME OUT! DON'T BE SCARED! I JUST WANT TO TALK TO SOME ONE!_

_PLEASE!_

_Please! Let me free... Just want... out..._

Kyle shot forward from his sleep. Breathing heavily, he rubbed his forehead. What was his dream about? he couldn't remember to save his life.

"You ok Kyle?" He turned to see Fanboy in a frilly pink apron, cooking something in the kitchen.

"Y-yeah..." He looked around to see he had been layed on top of a thick futon with a weakly woven blanket on top, "D-did you...?"

"Yep! After you finish your mental breakdown, you were really tired. Remember?"

Kyle tried to scoff at this, "Oh Pish Posh. I don't have _mental breakdowns. _I have moments where my coolness is not required."

"You want some... _Hot Dogs?_" Fanboy lifted the pan of frying dogs under his friend's nose.

The smell was quite delightful, "Why are you making hot dogs in the morning?"

He swung around, making his apron flow in the air and looking incredibly girly, "Because hot dogs are the best breakfast food next to ice cream and carrot cake!"

"I just have one thing to say to that." Kyle sat up and wandered into the small kitchen, "Vanilla trumps Carrot cake, anyday."

Fanboy laughed, "No way!"

"No way _indeed._"

The plan for the day was so simple, Fanboy had come up with it. Drive out to the abandoned labs and sneak inside to get a few peeks. If Fanboy and Chum chum remembered the place, Kyle's sanity was saved. If they don't, he would forever question it until the end of time, or atleast until he would start hearing voices again. Then he would check himself into the near by loony bin. The end.

By the time noon had come around and Kyle had passed a trench into his new apartment, they all climbed into the Fan-Mobile and drove twenty minutes out of town.

The jeep came to a screeching halt right outside what appeared to be a boarded up, aged and slightly crumbling grayish building. It was settled out in an area that for some reason didn't have grass any where around it, any plant life for that matter. A few 30 feet around the building was barren.

They rolled out of the car and eyed the small building from it.

"Thats so odd, what do you think caused this?" Kyle picked up a dusty rock and tossed it at the wall.

Fanboy did the same, but his landed on a boarded window, "Tuesday's burrito night?"

"We were never out here then Fanboy." Chum chum ran his hand over the ground, and was surprised when the grains of sand felt like velcro on his gloves.

"What are we doing standing around?!" Fanboy charged towards the boarded window, leapt, and used his body as a small wrecking ball. It worked, he crashed through the aged wood and disappeared into its darkness.

Chum chum swung himself inside as well, "_Weeeeee!!_"

"Guys!! Guys! Be careful!" Kyle ran up and leaned against the window seal to peer inside, but it was to dark to see from the bright outside.

"Its ok Kyle!"

"You should see this! Its so _weird_!"

He pondered for a moment about actually going in, toke a deep breath, and jumped inside.

_Author's_Note_

I couldn't resist leaving a cliff hanger. Mua ha ha!

Alot of people thought it was cool to actually have the story back on track with the mystery of the Voice. I wanted it to go off track so that it would leave a bigger impact on Kyle and leave you guys wanting more. A typical writing techinque I like to use.


	15. Chapter 14

Kyle landed on the floor with a echoing _**THUND**_. He scrampled around before his eyes could focus through the darkness, and all he could see in the room was desks and scattered papers facing away from the unhinged door.

A small flickering light came from beyond the door and Fanboy came racing back in, "Kyle? You ok?"

He got up and dusted himself off, "_Hardly_."

"Well come on! You got to come see this!" He grasped his hand tightly and led him out. Going through the doorway, Kyle noticed a small plant growing around the door. It was nothing compared to what was waiting for him on the other side.

The hallway looked like it was another world filled with vines, trees, and other plants in the humid darkness. Chum chum was swinging by a vine almost as wide as he was, "Look at this guys!!"

Kyle was dumbfounded as he ran his fingers on the bumpy rough trunk of a tree, how could this have possibly happened? This tree looked like it could have been thousands of years old, and he was sure that it hadn't been here when Fanboy and Chum chum had broken in grade school. If they infact had.

Something sudden snapped at him and he hopped back, a venus flytrap had tried to gnaw on his cape. The little thing was still snapping at him when they began walking down the hallway.

"Hey Chum chum, where did you find the torch?" Fanboy asked.

He turned around, "I just found a large stick and used my lighter to set it. It's burning like crazy, and its not a normal flame color either. its some kind of dark orange, not a yellow flame."

"This place gets stranger and stranger."

They wandered farther and farther into the jungle setting, and Kyle was starting to worry, "Guys, this building was small. There is no possible way the hallway could be this long."

"Kyle's right Chum." Fanboy let go of his hand, "Point the flame back the way we came real quickly."

Chum chum did so and saw that they had been going down ever so slightly that they didn't notice. By the looks of it, they could tell where doors and steps were so overgrown with the plant life that they didn't see it up close.

Kyle gripped the front of his shirt. Could this have really been the place the voice had _lived _in all those years ago? It propably looked different back then, now that he thought about it. But how long ago was the voice created? It couldn't have been just that one day was his birth and death day, could it have been?

The questions had brought a sad overwhleming to Kyle's eyes and he looked down. He felt a grip around his hand and looked back up to see Fanboy in his face.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm sure will get out of this soon. Its an adventure after all!"

"...Its not that Fan."

Fanboy cocked his head before they heard Chum chum's screams in terror.

"_LET GO! LET GO OF ME! NO!! NO! FANBOY! SAVE ME!"_

The both of them charged down the hall, when did Chum go on without them? It didn't matter.

A gigantic vine was wrapped around Chum chum middle section, neck, and now mouth. His eyes had rolled back inside his head and shutting. Before thinking, Fanboy had leapt ontop the vine and was biting it. A thick purple glop oozed from the plant's wound and into both Fanboy's mouth and onto the floor.

He spat it out and tried to pull his friend out of the vine's grasp, "Kyle! Use a spell!"

"Right!" He pulled his wand out and fired a fire spell at the vine, sending bits of plant and purple goop every where. Chum chum slipped onto the floor, slightly burned and coughing up a fit.

Fanboy and Kyle were surronding him when the vine's owner came into view.

In the flickering dimming light, they saw a towering venus fly trap. Hungry for more than flies as purple drool seeped out of its jaws.

A roar that sounded more like a branch of leaves being shaken violently rang though out the hallway, followed by the young adult's screams of pure terror.

_Author's_Note_

Yep, another cliff hanger. Writers must get hangovers from these. Ha ha ha.


	16. Chapter 15

"Kyle! Kyle blast it! _Blast the stupid mother-"_

Fanboy's sentence was cut off by the sound of Kyle's fire spell shooting the plant monster right in the mouth.

In a 5 second time period, Fanboy lifted Chum chum up and they began to race down the jungle hallway. They heard the roar of shaken leaves one more time and knew the monster was still behind them.

They ran until the hallway came to an end and had to turn around to stare the monster in the face.

"Duck! Duck into the room!"

Kyle shoved them into a room that's door was still held open by a tree, at the same time firing off one last fire spell at the plant.

This time, the plant burst from the fire heating up its natural moisture, and the force of the blast sent Kyle through the double doors hidden behind him.

He landed on his back in the wide room, forcing all the air out of his lungs and shutting his eyes tight. When he was able to open them again, he was caught in the brightest sunlit room he had ever been in.

Mirrors placed cleverly around had angled the sunlight to burst powerfully inside this one white room, but why? Kyle edged weakly closer to see that on a small pillar in the middle room.

He stood up, and when he heard a crackling at his feet, he saw he was standing on top of an aged glass tube.

"This has to be the place..." Kyle breathed heavily, "Where the voice was kept."

He heard a knocking sound and saw a dark glassed window on the wall behind him, Fanboy was behind it. Waving for him to come around.

When the wizard limped into the back room, leaping through the hallway in case of foul monster, he saw Chum chum leaning against the desk and rubbing his neck.

"Thank you... for that." the over weight sidekick wheezed.

"No problem Chum." Kyle patted his back.

"Kyle! I found something!"

He turned back to his friend and saw him looming over a dusty desk, picking up papers and scanning his eyes over them, "Its all about some experiment on mind control..."

While Chum chum regain his breath, the two screached through the old pages on the experiment.

According to the papers, the experiment was dubbed the name 'Silence' because the scientists working on the project were never able to hear it unless they let the little being attach itself to someone.

"Attachment; was what the Silence called the action of infesting or being inside someone or something's mind." Kyle defined in the shredded remains of a report.

Apparantly, most of the scientists were scared of letting it attach to anyone of them, they didn't know whether or not it had severe side effects. No one knew it could attach to anyone's mind until it had escape and entered a stray scientist's mind, in which case the scientist went insane because of the voices.

Upon farther tests, they discovered the Silence was biologically a form of plant matter that was quick to die without a constant supply of vitamin D. In which case, to keep the experiment alive and vitial, as soon as the sun would set, they would stay up in shifts to keep it alive.

"Using its DNA and combining it with other plants had turned them into blood thristy monsters. We kept the beasts locked up until two young buys had broken in to the labs and unlocked the units. We had to evacuate the building, only to return to see the plants had already over run. We are to leave every project to what it has made for itself. But as for the Silence... The boys must have let it escape." said Fanboy.

He was shaking, and threw the paper down, "A plant being? With the ability to read minds... What for?"

"To..." Kyle dusted dirt off the last piece of paper he could find, "To be used as a tool for military use."

Chum chum's eyes leaked "Turned an innocent plant into a tool."

"More like tried." Kyle said, "But it also says something else...

"The Silence can gather information easy as long as we can somehow make it able to create its own supply of food. It can also plant thoughts of betrayal and distrust in enemy forces. Infact...

"It has a natural knack to force its opinion on others..."

Kyle stared at the page for a second before they heard leaves rustled from outside the door. Chum chum was the first to hold the door closed, "Guys! We gotta go! Now!"

"Kyle, can you-"

"But of course." He pulled out his wand and blow out the darken glass, "Move Chum chum!"

He jumped from the door just as three large vines tore through it like wet tissue paper. Kyle ushered them through the broken window as he threw fire spell after fire spell.

He himself leapt through just as the monster's mouth entered the room, "Up and out! Up and out!"

"We can't reach the opening!" Fanboy distressed.

Once again, the wand was in use. He preformed simple but quick levitation charm that sent the boys flying over the wall. He himself sent him flying when a vine caught him by the foot.

"No! _No! Fanboy!_"

He felt a tight grip on his wrist and looked up to see him pulling with all his might, "Gotcha Buddy!"

With one swift jump, the two boy's weight brought down to much force for the vine to take as they fell from the wall. It snapped and he was free in seconds.

Kyle landed on top of his hero, and he hugged him with tightly shut eyes, ".... Are we dead?"

"Nope! Far from it!" Fanboy cheered, "We made it! You were right! We did come here before!"

Kyle smiled weakly, "...Thats amazing..."

He let his eyes close, and before he knew it, he had drifted off from exhaustion.

_Author's_Note_

Even my friends used to complain that I went to fast on the actions in my stories. Its a bad habit, I know. Sniff.


	17. Chapter 16

Fanboy carried the exhausted Kyle into the Fan-moblie and set him down gently in the back, "Look Fanboy!"

He turned around to see Chum chum holding ashes, "...This was the part of the plant that came off. It just... desintegrated..."

".... Desintegrated in the sun?" He asked.

"Yeah..."

"What does desintegrate mean?"

"I dunno! Come on, we're missing Man-Arctica's new show!"

"Oh right!"

They hopped in the jeep and buzzed off back to the apartament before the next half hour started.

The night, Kyle began to awake from his green leafy nightmare. He had been chunked on the couch and forgotten while Fanboy and Chum chum preformed they're daily antics around the town. When he awoke at 7:00 pm, they were still out on errands, so he had alittle alone time.

Too much alone time.

He didn't really move much off the couch. He sat up and crossed his legs, leaning over himself and remembering what had happened during their stay at the labs.

_Had a natural knack for forcing its opinion on others._

_So..._Kyle thought, utterly defeated by both today's events and what he had learned, _It was just what the voice wanted. It was never originally my own feelings. I was just sweeped into the idea and it stuck with me... I never really loved Fanboy. Not really._

He heard a door open and slam, followed by rapid footsteps up the stairs. (Their apartment was on the top story)

"Kyle! You awake?!" Somebody shouted.

Kyle didn't answer until he saw that the shout belonged to Fanboy, and him alone.

"Oh, yeah. I, uh, awoke awhile ago. W-where did you go?" Kyle stampered, moving his legs behind him and swipping his hair out of the way.

"You've been crying again?"

He blinked and sniffed, "... NO!" He didn't realize that he had tear streaks down his redden cheeks.

"Liar." Fanboy said, crossing the room to sit on the couch next to him, "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, I prom-..." he felt cut off by the worring and caring look his friend gave him, "... T-the paper... the paper said... The voice had a _natural knack for forcing its opinion on others..._"

"So?" Fanboy used his finger to pull back a stand of hair that fell back into Kyle's face, "How could that make you so upset?"

"Because... Its was the voice who convinced me that I liked... Loved... Loved you." Kyle cheeks became redder, "And... And I feel like that... What if it wasn't really... _Me_. What if the voice was forcing his opinion on me? I never loved you, the voice just thought that."

Kyle started crying silently, looking down and shivering.

Fanboy lifted his chin, gave him a readily deep peck on his lips, and smiled.

Kyle had frozen in is slight but drawing grasp, _He just..! He just kissed me!_

He jerked away and covered his mouth, "_YOU JUST ZONKING KISSED ME WITH OUT BLOODY PREMISSION!!"_

"I was trying to cheer you up! Thats what boyfriends do right? I mean, maybe I'm not reading this right..." he pulled out a light pink book with the title 'The Gay Handbook to Meaning Relationships'.

"_AND WHILE READING HINTS FROM A HANDBOOK?!?!_"

"... Thats bad?"

"..." Kyle slumped foreward, "I guess you wouldn't know anything else. And that book helped... huh?"

Fanboy smiled clueless, "I'm thinking of letting Chum chum borrow it after I'm done with it."

His mouth drooped and narrowed his eyes, "Let me review this bloody mess of papers!"

The next hour was spent going through the handbook, X'sing out most every hint and sentence Kyle got his hand on. And learning what Fanboy considering romantic and what Kyle considered downright _blasphemy_.

As Kyle was pointing out a note about romantic nights, Fanboy interrupted him.

"Don't worry about the voice's opinion. Even if it just started as his opinion, I think its the best view ever."

".... D-don't interrupt me when I'm talking!"

_Author's_Note_

... Yep...running out of ideas....

Also, I'm not impling Chum chum is also gay. Thats just Fanboy being an idiot.


	18. Chapter 17

"Blah blah blah, yak yak yak. Your free now. Go away."

The Grads all cheered and threw their hats up into the air. No more lockers, gym, teachers, grades, no more high school.

You should have seen Fanboy's walk across to get his diploma, more like _flight_. Chum chum had made a small catapault to launch themselves just above the stage. They thought they would atleast have the ability to fly by this time, and they didn't want to look stupid _just _in case their graduation was to be on national TV for all the other super heros to see.

The princible gave them their diploma after a quick trip to the nurse for bandaids and getting the crowd to stop laughing.

Kyle had worked hard enough for atleast 3 diplomas, but was happy for just the one. He may have made high school look like a prep walk, but it doesn't mean he wanted to stay there.

That night Kyle's mom (His dad was on a business trip) offered to treat the 3 boys to whatever they wanted for dinner. And Kyle was outvoted, of course, to Chuckie Cheese.

Kyle's eyes twitched as his mom gladly agreed, ... _How embrarassing..._ His first night offically out with Fanboy, and it was going to be at the world's most immature eatery.

Rolling up in his mom's SUV wouldn't help either, he slumped back in the back seat between the over excited Fanboy and Chum chum, covering his face and begging for the world to end.

While his mom ordered the pizza, the super zeros/heros played in the arcades earning as much tickets as they can.

Kyle sat, still covering his face, with his mom at the table. While his mom gazed around the room, sipping her ice tea, he made sure no one he knew was there.

Fanboy came around the table after about 5 minutes to check if the pizza was there.

"Nope, not yet." Mom said smiling.

"Oh well, I got Kyle something real quick anyway." He placed a small furry mouse plushie on the table. It didn't even look like chuckie, it just was just a gray mouse the company propably bought because it was the same animal and color of their annoying mascot, "I thought you might like one, not sure why... Oh my god! Chum chum actually got a high score!"

He raced off to leave Kyle and Mom with the prize.

He picked it up and rubbed it, it was very soft, but looked alot more like a cat toy then a kid toy, "... Stupid Fanboy..." He smiled through the insult.

"You really love him, don't you?"

Kyle flushed and put his hands on his lap, sitting up staight and wide eyed, "Er, I-i don't think, I'm not sure if-"

"Its ok, I don't mind if you like another _guy _Kylekins." His mom assured, "I'm just glad you like _someone._ I was beginning to think you would never date." She laughed.

He bit his lip and looked away from his giggling mother, "So... you really don't mind?"

"Not one bit, I knew you would feel self conscious about it, so I didn't bring it up." She sipped more of her iced tea, "Ah! The pizza's here!"

The rest of the night was way easier to get used to as they dug into pizza and milk shakes and agruing who had more tickets.

On the way home, Fanboy and Chum chum fell asleep in the back seat while Kyle petted his new toy softly, and secretly naming it Miles.

_Author's_Note_

Ok, yeah, I didn't have any mind shattering turns in this chapter. I thought if I mixed Graduation with Pizza and Fluff, I thought I get some where. Its just a filler chapter.

What ever, I'm just sorry to say that the next few chapters might be mindless drabbles and fluff until ....

HA! Bet you didn't think you'd ever see a cliff hanger in the Author's Note, huh?


	19. Chapter 18

Kyle and Fanboy were standing in their excessivly bare living room of their 2 bedroom apartment. Arms at their hips and glaring at the room as if it needed to be scold.

"... Ready to start decorating?"

"You betcha!" Fanboy brought out cans of Green, purple, orange and yellow paint.

".... No." Kyle used his wand to drift over a burgundy paint can, "Intoxicating and brilliant, lets use this one."

"Thats no where near bright enough!" Fanboy said, "Our new lair must scream energy and alertness!"

"If you think that I'm going to let you turn this into PeeWee's Playhouse, you got another thing coming!" Kyle waved a finger, "I was thinking a more... I don't know, midevil kinda theme?"

"But then where is me and chum chum's faces gonna be?"

"On your head, fool!"

"No no no! Its our symbol! It lets people know everything will be ok!" He said, puffing out his chest and standing defiantly.

"Or to run for the _hills_." Kyle stated.

A slam of the door let the two know that someone was home, hopefully they would be able to solve the problem?

Chum chum and Scrivener Elf stood infront of the problematic painters, each licking their own flavors of ice cream, "Whats going on?" Asked Chum chum.

"We are fighting over how the living room should look. Wait, how do you know each other?" Kyle asked in return.

"I poked him on facebook." Chum chum said between licks.

The elf raised two fingers, "Yo."

"I need your help."

"A _hello _would have sirficed..." He muttered, poofing away the frozen treat, "What do you need?"

Kyle dropped his can of paint, "Explain to this dunce I don't live in a fanasty world!"

Scrivener raised an eyebrow, "But... _your a wizard_."

"Thats not what I meant! I mean, Can you show us what the apartment-

"_LAIR!_"

"Whatever Fanboy, can you show us what this place would look like in both mine and his style?" He waved his arm around the room, "It might show us what is _good _and what is _bad_."

The elf cracked his neck, "Sure, I have time."

Chum chum sat on the bare couch, watching the scene go on.

"What do you want?" He asked Kyle first.

He put a finger to his mouth, "hmmm... something like how my old house looked like. You know, the deep red and the castle like furniture. You've been there before."

The elf rolled his eyes, "Right...." He shot his hands out and dark red sparks poured from his finger tips and covered the room.

When they stopped shining and fadded away, Chum chum was sitting on a gray framed, monsterous looking couch with red seating, "Woah!"

The rest of the living was covered in burgundy paint and dark looking furniture. There was no TV, but a fireplace, roaring against the wall in the dimmed down room.

Kyle Awwed and sat in the large arm chair, "Now this... is the way we should do things. Don't you think Fan?

"Fan?"

He reopened his eyes to see Chumchum and Fanboy holding each other in sheer terror, practically crying, "Its too dark! Too dark!"

Kyle leaned forward, "You have _got _to be kidding me..."

The elf was laughing, "Wouldn't want it to where your lover boy couldn't even come home, would ya?"

"Just show them they're style before we have to mop the floor."

"Gotcha." Scrivener swung his closed fist back and pitched out green and orange sparks, which rested on the walls of the apartment and sank in, creating the room's new atmosphere.

The same. As in, the same as the house they lived in before. Even the smelly couch and hardwood floor.

The busted up TV only offered the fuzzy sound of snow, but the boys let go of each other and smiled widely.

"Awesome!"

"How can you not love this Kyle?" Fanboy jumped on the couch while Chumchum messed with the Tv, "Its homey!"

Kyle sneered, "Its _smells_ homey too... more like homeless."

"You never forget a place you hate..." Scrivener nodded, floating next to him, "But its making them happy."

"Simple minded..."

"_Your _simple minded..."

"Quiet you." Kyle told the elf. He pulled on his arm, "May I see mine again? I would like to see a few changes."

"Wait! I want to see if I can turn the Tv into a Frozed Freezey machine!" Fanboy tug on the elf's other arm.

"Yours can wait, its just plain stupid anyway.." Kyle jerked harder.

"No, I'm _thirsty_. Not stupid." Fanboy gave another hard jerk.

"He's _my _elf!"

"I'm just borrowing him!"

".....What am I? A trading card?" Scrivener distressed, being jerked around like a ragdoll was being to strain his arms.

He tried to pull his arms back when he felt his nose itch.

"Guys... Guys, I'm gonna sneeze..." He was ingored, "Guys.... Ah.... Ah....!

"_**ACHOOO!**_"

The sneeze brought forth the magic used in both his last spells, and mixed them to create a new style. Combining both Kyle's and Fanboy's idea for the new effect.

While he was rubbing his nose, all the of the boys gazed at this new actident.

Kyle's deep red was on the wall, but the base boards were a bright yellow and green. The couch and chair were with the medevil gray frame, but with the same bright yellow and green, and the Tv served Frosted freezeys, as well as looking like a dragon with a screen in its mouth.

Chum chum spun around, "Good idea Scrivener! Its the best thing ever!"

"Like wise Chum chum! Its completely _awesome_!" Fanboy jumped on the couched a few times before landing in the arm chair.

Kyle looked at the room, ".... I guess I can't complain.." He wheezed. In reality, he thought it was the prefect blend of their opposing styles.

"I'm getting outta here before you guys start yanking me around again." The elf glared, stepping back into the floor. He stomped towards the corner that lead to the door.

He paused to look back at the three who were exploring the possiblities of the new room, and gave a small smile, "I hope you like it Kyle."

"Whatever.... Thanks. Really, actually. Thank you."

The elf walked out.

_Author's_Note_

Whens the last time I posted a chapter on these guys?

Sorry, but I'm only doing fillers right now. I'm terribly sorry about it, but I need to build up for the next turn of events. Which I have light idea on right now. But its something I want to think all the way through about.


	20. Chapter 19

With the absence of school, life felt like it was living up to what it was supposed to be.

Fanboy and Chum chum had finally began taking there comic book series seriously, and are publishing them as we speak. And Kyle was doing well as a teacher's aid, and surprising alot of the kids loved him. (Much to his dismay.)

But while Kyle was at the school and Chum chum was staying late at college, Fanboy would find that he was bored.

So... Friggin'... Bored...

He dangled over the arm of the couch and sighed, even TV had become boring to him, "... I wonder how Lenny is doing... I wonder if Boog is still in highschool... I wonder why the sky is blue..."

He suddenly sat up, hunching over at a cat, "... Frosty Freezy Mart!"

Propably due to his ADHD-like personailty, he had forgotten about his favorite place in the world during his chase for Kyle's affections, and he was plauged with questions as soon as the mart re-entered his small mind.

How was Lenny doing? Was he still even working there? Boog was for sure fired by now, right? Was his high score still haunting the Chimp Chomp game machine? I bet so, nobody could ever defeat the impossible number that no body could even count too. Boog had made sure of that.

Fanboy's mind was spinning with all these questions while walking down to the Frosty Freezy Mart. And even with the questions, he still had time to realize that this was the first time he had walked to anyplace before the FanMobile. Normally he would be blazing down to the store in no time flat, but Chum chum needed it to get to the college for an early class.

_If I was still a little shrimp, I wouldn't have the FanMobile! _He thought proudly, _I can get to anywhere I need to be to save the day!_

_...I couldn't do that if I was still a kid._

He pressed on, the apartment was alittle bit more aways from the mart than his old place, but that wouldn't stop the mighty Fanboy.

Another block down. _Plus, now that I'm out of school, I can be anywhere at any time! I practice Kung Fu and think up epic stuff for our comic, not to mention help Mr. Mufflin teach his class!_

_Wait, am I even allowed to go back to my highschool? I wouldn't have a note to get me in... I-it doesn't matter! I can still do great things out in the real world!_

Fanboy could see the Frosty Mart by now, but he was so in thought that he didn't really notice.

_Now that I'm adult, I can... do what? I still can't fly, or shot lazer beams out of my eyes, and I don't have super strenght or super speed._

He opened the doors to the Frosty Mart with both hands like he used to do, but this time he was crying his eyes out, making the most pathetic looking face one could have ever seen.

"...F-fanboy?" Lenny's familiar face looked up from the magazine he was reading at the counter, "Is that you? Haven't seen you in a while."

"_I'M TOO OLD TO BE COOL ANYMORE!_" Fanboy ran to the appalled Lenny and hugged him tightly, crying his eyes out into his uniform.

"Oh god, its _really _you..." He wheezed, pushing Fanboy off him, "You'll never change..." He gasped for air, "Why with the water works? I just mopped the place."

"I still don't have any super powers Lenny!" He cried, "Whats a super hero without super powers?"

"... Batman didn't have super powers..." He muttered, wiping off his shirt.

Fanboy perked up, "Y-your right! And, and... and alot of guys got there powers around this age too!" He laughed out loud.

"Gosh, I thought only girls had mood swings..."

Something shot out from behind the employees only door and hit Lenny square in the face, knocking down on the floor, "Shut up you sexist pig!" A high pitched voice shouted.

"AH! Sorry! Forgot you were back there." Lenny sat up, rubbing his cheek, "Stupid new manager. I'm getting out of here..."

Fanboy never thought he actually would see this, Lenny stood up and pulled the frosty cup off his head and then toke his shirt off, "I quit." He walked out of the store, leaving his uniform behind on the counter.

He chased after his much older friend out of the store, "Wait! Wait Lenny! What are you doing? Your quitting your job? After just that?"

Lenny paused, letting Fanboy catch up to him, "Yeah. Its been a long time, I've been ready to quit for years now."

"But you've always worked there! You can't just quit now!"

"Why not? There's nothing to worry about now, with a new manager, and Boog finally fired, let her worry about the stupid mart." He kept walking, looking surprisingly calm, "Besides, I've been offered a better job. After a few classes with my uncle, I'm going to be a bartender."

Fanboy narrowed his eyes, his mouth open but speechless. _Boog was fired? A new manager? And now Lenny is leaving? But Frosty Mart is a sacred place! Where no matter what happened or what had to change, it was always the same! Boog would be either beating me and Chum chum up or playing his game, and Lenny would be at the counter, bored out of his mind like usual while we drank frost freezey 'til closing time! How did that change in just a few months?_

"Its not right, Lenny! You can't just leave the store behind!"

"Why not? Boog did? Well, _sorta_." Lenny shoved his hands into his pockets, "And I'm tired of that smelly old placeanyway."

"But Frosty Mart is like, like a second home! Its not supposed to change! Its never supposed to change!" Fanboy curled his fists, screaming his heart out, "Why is every so different?"

Lenny looked at him, "... Thats what happens when you get older Fan, thats how its always been. Things change and, well, people get older." He pointed at him, "Heck, your practically taller then me now. Have you even noticed that?"

Fanboy's eyes widened, he was infact taller then him now. It used to be the other way around, where Lenny towered of him. But now, even though the only thing really different about him now was the fact that he was shirtless, he seemed so changed.

"But...but, I don't like it." Fanboy whimpered, crying once again.

"You should. I mean, I never talked to you like this when you were in elementary, its like you can actually understand me now. Weird." Lenny started walking again, "The bar I'm going to be working at is just around the corner, come by when your 21. See ya."

Fanboy watched as his friend turned the corner and disappeared.

/

Kyle was late coming home, but it wouldn't take long for him to just use a teleporting spell to get there. Simply point his wand at a big enough box, say the magic words and where he wanted to be, then jump inside. He was home in less then 5 seconds.

"Fanboy! I'm home- huh?" he looked down and say he was standing ontop of his boyfriend, "Er... you ok?"

"Not really..." He wheezed, his face was still in the carpet.

Kyle stepped off him and leaned down, "Whats wrong? I thought you said you wouldn't mind being here by yourself for the day."

Fanboy just looked up, staring deepily into Kyle's face.

"... You don't look yourself." Kyle tested his forehead, but he didn't feel hot.

"Kyle, say something mean."

"What do you mean, 'mean'?"

"Please?"

"... Your a imbecile at times, really. What do you mean by 'mean'? I'm not here to preform every single random whim of yours like a nanny."

"Thanks.

"Huh?"

Fanboy rested his head in Kyle's lap, making him blush. He decided against shoving him off though, and petted his head. Waiting for his normal outburst to come around to bring that annoying grin back to his face.

_Author's_Note_

... Did you miss me?

Ok, yeah, I have been busy with alot of things. And along with a writer's block, things like a story can get swept under the bus too easily. but I got some new ideas, so I'm gonna try to apply them and end this never ended puppy.

Other news, I'm working on some other stuff too. And I'm hooked on the Harvest Moon series like crazy... so expect something like that soon.


	21. Chapter 20

Kyle felt like he was about to be refreshed.

After a few months of being away from his old home, his parents house, his mom finally told him to 'get his bloody butt over here for dinner or else'.

How could he refuse a threat like that?

Thing was, this was supposed his date night with a certain hyperactive fan of his. But he knew that Fanboy didn't mind eating over at his parents house. He seemed to enjoy his mother, and he could finally show his dad his boyfriend after all this time.

He was going to meet up with him at his house, he had to stay alittle late at his art college going over a few comic pages wih Chum chum. Fine with me, Kyle had said, just try not to be too late.

So there he was, walking down the sidewalk, wearing his normal yellow and red stripped shirt and flowing black cape. Hoping that sooner then later, the busted up Fanmobile would come up behind him and honk the horn. He would have just used a teleporting spell, but he kinda wanted to show up with Fanboy, and not alone.

He finally started to appoach his old home, and he couldn't help but to smirk. So many memories in one spot, he couldn't even count all of them.

When ever it snowed, he would stare out of his window in boredom and watch kids snowboard (Or in Fanboy and Chumchum's case; SnowRocketship) down the streets, he would wish to go outside, but he knew he had to study.

Kyle remembered the first time he celebrated the 4th of July, that was the year he first learned about the holiday. Fanboy had saved a sparkler just for him, it was like a scene from a movie the way it glowed.

"Oh well, times change." He sighed deeply. Times had truly changed, he went from a cold sarcastic loner, too a kinder, still sarcastic fellow in... ten years? Who knows.

A loud and irritating honk erupted down the street, and the busted up jeep screeched highly before speeding up. Fanboy swerved sharply into his parent's drive way and hopped out.

"Who ever gave you a licence has no idea what they have done." He scoffed.

"And they don't, but lets keep that between you and me." Fanboy smirked wickedly.

Kyle laughed, "You ready?"

"Yeah." He hooked his arm with his boyfriend and pulled him closer, "Lets go meet your pop!"

A smile crossed the red head's face. Ever since that day when he found Fanboy on the ground, he was more close and even a bit more mature in his nature. Of course, he still had his childish outbursts, that was never going away as long as he was friends with Chum chum. But the very slight change in personality made him swoon. (And secretly worry about what had actually happened that day, but that was a mystery for another time.)

"Alrightie then."

They walked up arm 'n arm, and Kyle knocked on the door.

It cracked opened, all they could see is a piece of his father, glaring from the door way.

"Hey father, we're here for dinner." He smiled.

"No your not." He slammed the door shut, and locked it.

The two paused, surprised and complete confused about what just happened.

Kyle let go of Fanboy's arm and knock on the door, "Hey, hey dad? What's wrong? Dad! Come to the door and talk to me!"

When he didn't get a response, he used both hands to bang on the front door, "Dad! You can't do this! Mom invitied us over! Not you! Let us in, you can't keep your own son out!"

There was another pause before the door was unlocked and cracked opened once more, only this time, the chain hovered over his face omniously.

"I don't have a son."

He shut the door again, only this time he didn't need to slam it.

_Author's_Note_

Dads always come as a problem in yaoi stories, I'm not being original on this one. Still milking ideas I guess.


	22. Chapter 21

Kyle sat on the couch back at there apartment, heart broken after what had just happened. He rested his head in his hand, trying his hardest not to cry.

"I can't believe it..." He muttered, looking out the dirty window, "I just can't friggin' believe it." He crossed his arms and hid his face.

Fanboy rubbed his back, "Hey, its ok. Your dad will come around, you'll see! All he needs is some _prosuasion_!" He flexed his muscles, trying to get him to laugh.

"I don't think thats going to work..." Kyle whimpered, still hiding his face, "I... I honestly didn't expect this... I mean, I propably should have. I'm a fool, whats worse, a fruity fool."

"Don't say that!"

Fanboy's outburst made Kyle look up, confused and wide eyed.

"Your not a fool, and don't call yourself a fruit either! Your dad is a fool! He doesn't understand what a great son he has, and he doesn't deserve you either!"

"...T-those are some big words for you." Kyle looked at him more intensely, "I've got to ask, what happened? You've changed. Only slightly, but you've changed."

"I- umm."

A loud slam ended the conversation for them, and the rapid footsteps let them know who was there, "Hi guys!" Chum chum said excitedly, holding two big brown paper bags, "I didn't expect you to be back so early!"

"Yeah, sorry about that buddy." Fanboy turned to face his chubby friend, "Change of plans, were eating here tonight!"

He leapt from the arm of the couch and landed on the kitchen counter, "Break out the hotdogs!" He smashed his head on the ceiling and landed on the floor, making Chum chum laugh so hard he fell too.

Kyle, on the other hand, was not amused. _Don't think you can avoid this, _He thought angerily. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed."

He didn't wait for them to response, and slammed the door behind him.

/***************************** ********** ** *

Fanboy was walking down the sidewalk again, heading towards the old Frosty Mart he had lost faith in after his last visit, but aleast he wasn't alone this time.

"You can't be serious!" Chum chum gasped, "He really...?"

"Up and left, just like Moppy." He sighed, looking at the ground. He shoved his gloved hands into his pockets, "You should have been there. I can't believe we ever forgot about the place, if we were there, I bet none of that would have ever happened."

"I'm not so sure about that..." Chum chum pulled at his friend's arm, "Things happen Fanboy. I mean, we never thought we'd get out of that elementary school. We didn't expect Yo to move away, " He paused, breathing deeply, "... And I certainly didn't expect you and Kyle to be in love!"

Fanboy laughed, "Well, yeah. You put it in a way I can understand. I guess I just can't take the change."

"We can help you!" Chum chum smiled brightly, "Me and Kyle! I mean, we can't stop time, but we can stick together! No matter what happens!" He hugged him tight, "So don't worry!"

Fanboy was alittle speechless, thinking about he usually never talks this way with Chum chum. It was so different, less shouting, but it still left a impact on him.

He hugged his short friend back, "Ok, sounds like a plan!"

They stopped right outside the Frosty Mart, glaring at the building as if it was about to attack.

"You ready for this Chum?"

"You get that right."

On they way in, Fanboy picked up the 'Help Wanted' sign. At the counter, there was a dark haired girl with many preicings and tattos, reading a creepy looking magazine.

"We like to apply for the job!"

_Author's_Note_

And you thought I was going the Frosty Mart hangin'? Your wrong Sister...er, brother? What ever.


	23. Chapter 22

Kyle sat at his desk, going over his Necronomion to keep his mind busy.

"You don't look yourself."

"Shut up and act like a book."

"Rude." The book slammed short of the his fingers, looking up into the wizard's distant face, "Whats wrong?"

He stood up and walked away from his desk, "Nothing. Sorry to snap at you."

"Another thing out of character, you _apologizing_." The book floated up and followed him, "Is this about what your dad did? He should be left to eat dust on the back shelves."

He turned around, "Sounds like a fate befitting, but I'm really just..." Kyle didn't want to talk about his unsettling feelings. He would rather just bottle them up and save them for a different time.

"Really just _what_?" The book badgered, "Honestly, how long have we known each other? You can trust me by now, surely."

"Its weird." Kyle said simpely, "And I don't want to talk about Necronomion."

"...Fine." The book fell back down on the desk, "Then I guess I'll stop talking."

Kyle sighed and went back to studying. But the awkward silence got to him before 2 minutes had passed, "...I'm mad at Fanboy. There, happy?"

"Finally!" Necronomion shut once more and drifted upward, "Er, I mean, why?"

"He has been acting weird lately. At first, I liked it. It was, err... " He rubbed the back of his head, nervously blushing , "Fairly enticing. But it has me worried at the same time now. He is not himself, mature is not a good look on a guy in tights, if you understand."

"Your mad he is... maturing?" He questioned.

"No, I'm mad because I don't know _why _he's maturing." Kyle explained, "Ever since that day I found him on the floor of this place. And then he asked me to be mean to him..." He rubbed his forehead, "I have been trying my hardest to become nicer for him. Why would he ask me to do something like that out of the blue?"

"He propably doesn't know your doing that, first off. Have you tried to ask him whats up?"

"Yeah, but I was kinda cut off."

A loud bang at the front door made them both jump, "With something like this..." Kyle growled, getting up to answer it.

It was his mother.

"Honey, I am so sorry." She look like she had been crying, "I didn't mean for him to act that way."

"Its ok Mom." Kyle said, offering her to come inside, "Its not your fault on this one."

He lead her up the stairs and let her find a seat. Why she looked around the strange looking apartment, he made some tea appear on the coffee table.

"But I got to ask, why did you tell him? I was planning to tell him." He handed her a cup, "With the help of a silencing spell, and maybe a jinx to make sure he wouldn't move. You know, so he wouldn't throw me out."

She gave a small, weak laugh, "You know he would have a chant to counter act that. He has been so horrid lately." She sipped the tea slowly, "I thought if I talked to him about it before hand, he wouldn't blow up. I didn't think he wouldn't let you come inside, and tell you... that."

"Is he still mad?" He asked calmy.

"He's simmered down now, and he has been acting dejected from everything. I think he is regretting what he said. I hope he is. He was acting like a spoiled child."

"You don't always get what you want." He stated over the steaming cup.

His mother paused, "Still, I'm really sorry."

"And like I said before, don't be. Its not like you knew he'd take it this way." He sighed, "... I hate referring to it as 'It'. I'm gay, and I'm happy. The end."

Something about the way he said that made them both burst out laughing.

"Thats great to hear Kyle." She covered her mouth, trying to stop laughing, "And I'm sure your dad will come around soon."

"Hey, your having tea without me..." The familiar hard-back floated out of the hallway.

Kyle's mom leapt from her chair, "Necronomion! I haven't seen you in forever!"

"And I you, Milly!"

Watching the two old friends see each other again said something to Kyle, who remained quiet while they chatted over things he didn't know about. He decided he wasn't going to be mad at Fanboy.

_Author's_Note_

Getting kinda deep huh?

And for some reason, I thought Kyle's mom's name should be Milly... Anyone disagree?

Ok, also, just letting you know, I'm thinking of changing my PenName. I believe you have the right to know, if you just happen to like my stories.


	24. Chapter 23

Kyle was beginning to get lonely. It was late a night, and he was wondering where Fanboy and Chum chum were. After his mom went home, he had cleaned the whole apartment, hoping to atleast a fulfilling talk with his boyfriend.

He should have been back at 5 pm, it was 11 pm. Needless to say, he was out of his mind with worry. He was pondering whether or not to just go to bed when he heard the front door open and slam.

"F-fanboy?" He stamppered, "Why are you home so late?"

He heard fumbling around on the steps before something hit the wall, and he leapt out of his chair to see if Fanboy had fallen. But instead meet him at the corner, "Fanboy!"

He hiccuped, "W-wat? I'm homes..." He hiccuped again and leaned against the wall, "Did, Did you knows that Lenny owns a _awesome _bar?"

He was thick with the alchohol smell, Kyle rubbed his face, "Your drunk. Your _under aged _and your drunk." He suddenly felt like he shouldn't be talking, but he continued anyway, "What happened?"

"Lenny..." Fanboy started into a laughing fit before he could finish, pushing past Kyle and falling face first into the couch, "Dude, you have beautiful hands."

"W-what? No, never mind, where's Chum chum?"

"I GOT FHITSACED!... AH HA HA HA HA HA!" He rolled off the couch, clutching his stomach and laughing hysterically.

Kyle rubbed the bridge of his nose, "My god, its like dealing with a child."

"Dealing with a awucking fasome child!" More hysterical laughing from the super hero.

At first, he thought he was going to explode all of Fanboy. Getting drunk like this? Is he really this different from the childish hero-admiring person he fell in love with? Kyle was ready with his wand, thinking about which spell would keep him hanging from the ceiling until the morning, when he stopped.

He sighed and put the wand back in his cloak, he remembered the time when he was so depressed that he just wanted some liquid relief of his own. Of course, he knew very well that keeping at home was more smarter then going to an actual bar, but he still got in trouble. Fanboy was always lucky.

He sat down next to him and rested his head on his hand, "Yeah, whatever Fan."

He listened to his drunken babbling, thinking on what possibly could have happened to make Fanboy drink like this, when he suddenly fell on top of him.

"H-hey! Get off!" He pushed against his chest.

"No~O!" he giggled, nipping at his collar bone.

Kyle's face went dark red, and he pulled away, only to have his hands held down, "Calm down! Let me go!"

Fanboy snickered suggestively, kissing up his neck, "I dun wan' too~!"

Kyle started to panic, each kiss felt like barbed satin to him. Wasn't this supposed to be every young man's dream? To be able to make out with the one person he loved? Not if the person was drunk put of his mind. Heck, he most likely wouldn't remember anything tomorrow morning, and that was something he couldn't live with.

He headbutted Fanboy so hard, he himself saw stars. Then ran from the apartment.

_Author's_Note_

...Rape, FTW.


	25. Chapter 24

"Another long night buddy." Fanboy yawned, sitting on the counter, "But its all worth it, right?"

"Speak for yourself." Chum chum mopped the floor effectlessly, "That Raven is a hound, if you ask me!" He leaned against the handle.

"Yeah, but atleast she lets us have free frosty freezys." He slurped his frozen treat loudly.

"Oh yeah..." He dropped the mop and walked over to the counter to claim his own freezy.

The two sat on the sellers counter, talking about their new jobs and their comic book, what else was there to do at nearly 2 in the morning? No one came in at this time unless their were late-night writers and comic book artists like themselves or to rob the place.

One thing that wasn't discussed was what Fanboy did almost a week ago, not because he was upset about drinking and almost forcing Kyle to do the deed, but because he couldn't remember. He woke up that morning with a head ache, late or his class. But that was all, except for the fact that Kyle wouldn't come near him now for some reason.

Oh well.

"What should we do for the next chapter? I was thinking a giant squid with a freeze ray!"

"But how will we get out of that one?" Chum chum asked, "I mean, we only just brought in our lair."

"I'm sure the amazing 'Fanboy and Chum Chum' can get out of just about anything!" Fanboy made a deviant pose, sure to strike fear in the hearts of all his enemies.

"Hardly."

They looked to see a tired, yet extremely annoyed looking Kyle standing at the double doors, "You could have atleast told me you were going to be working late tonight..."

"Oh, well you look at that? I think Raven is calling me." Chum chum leapt behind the counter.

Fanboy said in a harsh whisper "She went home 4 hours ago!"

"She left a mess in the back room." He retorted.

"Traitor." Fanboy turned back to Kyle, who was about to walk on the wet floor, "Woah, wait! Its wet!"

He slowly stepped off, but still slipped himself, hitting the back of his head on the counter as he went down, "OW!"

"Serves you right." Kyle crossed his arms, biting his lip. Should he mention the other night?

"Harsh." He moaned, rubbing the back of his head and moving over to his boyfriend. Before he could object, he whisked him off his feet.

"H-hey! Put me down!" He remembered the feeling of being held in a different position and immediatly felt uncomptable.

"Whatever you say." He said smoothly and quite cluelessly, setting him down on the counter, "I didn't want you to slip too."

Kyle flushed, gripping the sides of the counter uneasily, "Your cute, but not cute enough."

"I know." Fanboy sighed heavily and sat next to him, "I had a feeling you would want to finish our little talk the other day."

"Other day? That _other day _was almost a week ago. I was beginning to think you skipped town, until..." He coughed into his hand, avoiding the subject. "I-I was just worried."

"Sorry." He said simply, slipping his drink.

"Sorry doesn't answer my question." Kyle narrowed his eyes, "Like I've said before, you've changed, and all I want to know is why. Maturity is one thing, the cold shoulder knock off you called 'sorry' is another."

The silence was practically ear shattering.

"Fine, all right." Fanboy put his elbows on his knees, not even daring to look up at him now, "Remember when me and Chum used to come to this place all the time? Practically every day?"

"I vaguely recall, yes."

"Well, while we were busy with high school. Frosty Mart, the one place that we thought would never change, did. We forgot all about this place and it went to hell." He sighed heavily, "Lenny and Boog hopped ship, and now the place doesn't seem the same, ya know?"

Kyle felt out of his league, he never had a special place like he and Chum chum had, except possibly ever school library he had ever set foot in. But this was different from that, this has deepliy effected the closest person to him.

"Er... I-i'm sorry. I had no idea..." He stuttered, rubbing his friend's back. He suddenly hopped off the counter and slipped in the water, falling on his butt, "Ow!"

"W-what are you doing?" Fanboy leaned over and helped him to his feet.

"It looks like Chum chum forgot to get the back row." Kyle rolled up his sleeves and snatching the mop and started soaking the ground, obviously not used to not using magic in times like these.

"Kyle, are you ok?" The confused adult asked, rubbing his childish mask.

"Perfectly fine." He said, "Is there any more spots left open? For part time?"

"Part time for what?" He asked, grabbing his shoulders so he could possibly read his face better.

Kyle gave him his typically serious face, "For the Frosty Mart. If we are going to get this place back into tip top shape, its going to need some help."

Fanboy was speechless, would he really do that for him? He couldn't help himself, he pumped his fists in the air, and cheerfully shouted, "I'm sure there is Kyle! Just for you!"

In his fit of childish happiness, he gripped Kyle once again and kissed him deeply.

At first, he was scared. Those lips had been slightly lower, last time. He was about to pull away, until he realize that his time, he wasn't drunk, he wasn't upset, and he was happy as a hyper elf, like usual.

When Fanboy broke away, he paused and rubbed the back of his head, "Heh heh, sorry?"

"...Don't be."

_Author's_Note_

This is so poorly written that my cat just puked on my book shelf... I'm serious about that.


	26. Chapter 25

"I did that?"

"Yes, yes you did."

Fanboy burst out laughing, Kyle wasn't so amused. he swatted his partner's head with a rolled up newspaper, "Your not funny! I was under alot of pressure! And you just forced yourself on me and I didn't know what to-"

Fanboy slowed his laughter and hugged Kyle softly, "I know, I know, I just never thought I would get that bad. I'm sorry Kyle, you didn't deserve that!"

Kyle couldn't figure out why he wasn't furious about him laughing at how he acted that night long ago, must be something about that hug. Who knows, but he couldn't stay mad.

"So, you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

They got off the couch and started for the door. It was time to make their lives the way they wanted them to be. No, they couldn't change everything, but they could make things alittle better then how they are.

First stop, Frosty Mart.

Fanboy burst through the door, holding them open with his outstretched arms and gazing across the store deviantly. Kyle toke this opportunity to slip under his arms and into the building, "Stop stalling, you don't look that cool."

"Awww...!" Fanboy's demeanor fell faster then a sack of potatoes, "You always have to ruin all the fun!"

"Hey Fanboy, what are you doing here?" Raven was sitting on the counter, enjoying a frosted freezy and another issue of _Coup Le Creep_, "Its your day off."

"I know Raven." He said, walking over, "But I was wondering something. Do you have an opening for a part timer?"

Being open, he put his arm around Kyle's back and brought him alittle closer to the counter (and himself),"My friend here needs alittle extra money on the side."

The red head coughed into his hand and stood up straight, "I would be a good co-worker because, as it says here in my resume, I'm always on time and I help out after hours and-"

"Dude, dude. Stop. I don't need the whole schtick, ok?" Raven set down the magazine, "I have _heard _enough about you from Sir Talks-Nonstop here." She motioned to fanboy, "Thing is, I'm good here. But I think I might be able to squeeze you in, if I butter up the real top nuts here."

Kyle was surprised by her language, shouldn't she act, I don't know, alittle more professional in the workplace?

"Don't worry." She smiled, "I'll make something work."

"...Arn't you goths supposed to be mean?"

"Your a wizard, you tell me that." She said, going back to her read, "Fanboy, enjoy your day off, because when your back in here, your _mine_."

"Thanks Rave!" He smiled, ignoring the threat.

"Wow, thank you." Kyle said, a sudden smile also coming to his face. How easy that was, compare to what he wanted to do next...

They hit the road, well, the teleporting box as soon as they got home. Kyle didn't want to risk not being able to get into his old house, and Fanboy had to come.

"I don't want you to be there Fan." Kyle said sullenly, "My mom said he's calmed down, but if he gets mad again I don't want him yelling at you."

"And if he gets mad anyways I don't want him yelling at you." He retorted, "I want to come."

Kyle sighed, and hopped in the box. Fanboy soon followed.

Kyle's old room had been turned into a guest bedroom, but it still had his old bed frame and dresser. Just new covers and a fresher coat of white paint. This didn't daunt his mission to make his dad atleast listen.

They snuke down the hall, trying to be as quiet as possible when the taller boy tripped on his shoe lace and sent him and his friend rolling down the hall. They stopped and untangled themselves in the living room, where his mother and father were sitting in on the couch.

"Kyle?"

His eyes went wide and he leapt to his feet, pulling out his wand and pointing at his dad, "Inmobious!"

His dad froze on the couch, like his was being tied down with an invisible rope, "Uh, hey, hey!"

"You know bloody well why I did that." Kyle crossed his arms while Fanboy stood up behind, holding his dizzy head, "I just want you to listen, _quite _unlike last time."

The older man blinked his eyes, surprised. He sighed, looking down slightly, "Yes, quite. You can continue."

It was Kyle's turn to be surprised, he tried to continue like his father suggested, but he kept stuttering, "I-i will! I t-think you acted very p-p-poorly when I came over and m-mom tried to talk to down and e-everything! And,and,and,and Its not like I have been a bad kid so theirs n-no excuse for, for... for this!" He tried to fit in more words, but they didn't come out right. He sounded like Porky Pig on a bad day.

"I know, I know." His father butted in to stop the failing rant, "What I did was... well, to put bluntly, stupid. Selfish, idiotic, and not fair. I was just, scared, I guess. You have been a good son, and I shouldn't have put you out because your gay, because your mother tells me that your happy about it."

"Yep, that I did." She smiled childishly, "And he is grounded forever. Arn't you Arthur?"

He looked away, glaring into the distance, "Yes, that I am. I truly _am _sorry Kyle."

Kyle was dumbfounded. All those hours of going through agruement strategies, what he should say in case he said, or said that. He didn't have to do any of it? All the worst possiblities going through his head and how he would be able to handle each and everyone of them, or for not.

Unexpected tears burst through his eyes like they desperately needed air.

"Aw!" Fanboy pulled at his cheek, "He's crying, he's so happy!"

"Shut up, you fool!" Kyle patted his cheeks, "Shut _up!_"

The room quickly filled with laughter, and his face reddened, "I said shut up!"

/

"Chum chum! We're home!"

The chubby kid looked up from his drawing desk to see an extremely giddy Fanboy at the door of their bedroom, "Hey there, how'd it go?"

"Everything was great! Kyle's dad apologized and everything! And Milly, that's his mom's name, made dinner! Can you believe it? Her name isn't actually Mom!" Fanboy laughed and set something down the desk, a container, "She made some for you too, eat up!"

"Fanboy! Come on! We have one more thing we have to do while its dark!" Kyle called.

"Coming!" He turned to look back at his buddy, "Hey, you wanna come?"

"Nah, I have to finish up coloring these pages for tomorrow. What are you guys doing?" He asked, leaning his arm on the back of the chair.

Fanboy rubbed his fingers on his chest, "Just defeating evil, one change at a time Chum chum! Me and Kyle set some wrongs straight, and everything is completely awesome now!"

"One change at a time?" Chum chum smiled, "Thats awesome!"

"I know right!"

"Come _on _Fan!" Kyle's head peeked around the door frame, "Its dark now, lets _move_!"

"Ok, ok!" Fanboy was dragged out by his arm, "See ya Chum!"

"Bye bye!" He called back before hearing the front door slam.

He tried to get back into the swing of coloring, but something distracked his mind.

He picked up his cell phone and ran his fingers over the buttons, "...One change at a time..."

Chum chum dialed a number he thought he had lost a long time ago.

"...Hello, is Yo there?"

/

Kyle and Fanboy drove out to the abandoned labs in the dead of night, or atleast dark enough for them.

Last time they were at the labs, they barely got away with their lives. How many people have ventured into the building and lost theirs? How many people will in the future?

In their plan, none.

Kyle swung his wand and pointed at the building's window, "Igniculus." Large sparks flew from his wand and sailed straight for the monster plant infestation.

It went up in seconds, the dry bush surronding the place made it so. Soot blew up and blackened the two's faces, as if they had been stuck in the inferno.

Kyle coughed, "Oh my gosh! I feel so light headed!" He rubbed his head, dusted off some of the grayness.

"Why did we have to blow up the place?" Fanboy shoke his head like a dog, "I mean, it was so _cool_!"

"Yeah, but it was too dangerous." Kyle sat down to stare at the flames, "Those people had no idea what they were messing with when they created those things. Besides, I don't think the voice liked that place anyway. Its safer burnt to a crisp."

The police saw the building on fire a mile away, and very soon fire trucks and cop cars surrounded the scene. But not one of them suspected of the criminal act of arson, for some strange reason.

Infact, they were along to drive off and weren't asked any questions at all, Fanboy even got to keep a police hat. Thanks to Kyle's magic, they didn't care what they did.

_Author's_Note_

Yes, I ahev been gone for a long time. I think I literally got up and walked away from my computer for a few weeks, and when i came back I didn't even remember my story. Oh well, I'm not all that good at this.

This story is ending quite well. But this isn't over yet!


End file.
